


OTHERWORDLY || BTS

by jnghoseok



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aliens, Earth, M/M, Planet, alien - Freeform, bts - Freeform, extraterrestrial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jnghoseok/pseuds/jnghoseok
Summary: "I forgive you-" he whispers, struggling to give a comforting smile to his lover; one that would be missed; one that would never be seen again."Don't say that- don't- don't leave me..."°Seven beings from different planets somehow end up working together to save the universe.°crossposted to wp





	1. 𝕀ℕ𝕋ℝ𝕆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when will I ever be satisfied with the intro :")

_**—‹★›—** _

  
_“Two possibilities exist;_   
_Either we are alone in the universe,_   
_Or we are not._   
_Both are equally terrifying.”_

_**—‹★›—** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is also on wattpad under the same story name and @ siahhv


	2. 𝕆ℕ𝔼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, it's severely edited from what it used to be. The characters are the same, technically the plot is the same, but there are too many things different... I suggest you read it from the beginning if you feel like it, or completely abandon the ship because I didn't want to become THAT author that edits the whole story from start to finish and unfortunately I became that... I'm sorry for destroying the picture you had of this fiction, the bond we all had created with it and the characters is gone, but as I grow so do my skills(I mean, I guess?) and looking back into the chapters I didn't see something that I myself would read, so you could call it an upgrade(?)  
> I'm honestly sorry if this wasted your time, but a lot has been going on in general that act like a stump in my way of both developing as a writer and a person...

**ᴊɪɴ**

Get up.Brush your teeth. Eat an apple. Walk across the city to work during a heatwave. Work nonstop for seventeen hours. Walk back to your place in the middle of the night. Go to bed.

Repeat.

Every single day of the past nine years is described in that sentence. For Seokjin, that's the definition of torture. He must have tried every existing way to commit suicide, having even explored the human collection, but as expected, dull and obviously not effective. The perks, or more fittingly, the downsides of being physically invulnerable.

So, why does he maintain that routine? Why doesn't he just lie down in the middle of the sidewalk and let the years fly by until he dies of old age? More importantly, why doesn't he leave? This city, this country, this planet, this galaxy...

He did try the sidewalk idea, didn't last. Human guards kept coming up to him and making him leave, or else they'd drag him to the 'station' and cage him up with filthy criminals for a night.

The second option is a tad bit more complicated. Other cities are just as dull, other countries require paperwork and funds, and other planets and galaxies... that's the complicated part.

Trying to leave the planet brings out another set of problems that Seokjin would rather not deal with. All this time he's been living under the intergalactic law enforcement's radar, because they have the means to hurt almost anyone and Seokjin is definitely included, and he's not up for a painful journey.

As it might have been obvious or not, he never sleeps. He doesn't need to. But he does need plenty of food. By eating only the things he can afford -apples- his organism has, technically, been on emergency starvation mode for years, as the rest of his wage is wasted on rent and bills.

The most recent rush of emotion was a couple of weeks ago, when he received an eviction note that was due in, well, two weeks. That need to physically harm someone doesn't come often, but when it does, it always takes Seokjin by surprise.

Now stuck in Seoul, South Korea, he merely looks forward to the day he is set free of this excruciating human lifestyle, whether it'd be by death or- well, something surprisingly pleasant.

**ᴛᴀᴇ**

_"That squirrel said I'm fat."_

_"Did you call him fat?"_

_"Of course I did, look at him- Now stop being a pain in my ass, Mr. Good Boy."_

_"If I get you in my mouth I'll show you a good boy-"_

_"GUYS, calm down. There's no need for name calling, we can all be friends-"_

"What are you doing?" A small voice asks and Taehyung pauses the barking mode, slowly turning to see a tiny kid staring at him with eyes full of curiosity.

"Juust, y'know... chillin'. Why?"

"Mommy said she was going to call the police because you're crazy and dangerous to be around."

Taehyung sighs and stands up, looking down at the black dog and the squirrel perched on top of a tree branch. He can hear the faint sound of sirens and see some furious-looking people racing towards them. So, he decides to do what he does best.

He rushes behind the tree, out of the humans' sight, and transforms within seconds into a small, grey mouse just in time as they tramp their way behind the tree, only to shockingly realise that he disappeared from their line of sight. 

Taehyung victoriously darts his agile, microscopic body and heads downtown, towards the city's dizzying busy streets, skillfully avoiding being trampled by the unconcerned human stomping. He runs for a while, scaring the shit out of people that notice him, and enters a building next to a person that is less observant than a cow.

 _There's my chance_!

He silently but surely follows the man inside his own apartment and while he lazily plops himself on the couch, Taehyung finds a corner and makes himself at home, closing his eyes for _a couple of hours only_.

ʜᴏʙɪ

 _My eyes are closing. My neck is dry. I feel like falling on the ground. It does look pretty comfy right now_.

Hoseok's breath comes in uneven squawking pants and it feels like his eyes play tricks on him. After one of the most strenuous matches he's ever had, people's cheers have become close to white sounds in Hoseok's ears, a noise soothing and hypnotizing.

He doesn't realise it, but a smirk curves the tips of his lips while his hand is abruptly raised high, signalling another of his many victories.

Only when more snappy hands shake his shoulders does he find the ability to focus on words again and he chuckles at his friends proudly sounding off for his victory.

"I told ya my boy was gonna make us rich!" Jackson yells and the other two can do nothing but shake their heads and nod.

"We're going to Seoul, baby!"

"Yeah!"


	3. TWO

**KOOK**

_TARGET LOCKED  
_

He gazes at his victim through the scope, slightly smirking before pressing the trigger with the release of a breath, and the deadly blue ray pierces smoothly through the victim's head, exploding like a firework that decorates the people surrounding it with green goo.

He lowers the plasma discharger and observes the scene of panic and distress that unravels, laughing to himself at their reactions. The guards arrive soon enough and he makes sure to vacate the room he used, because one thing the humans are good at is digging their nose everywhere and a body that is far from earthly will definitely poke their curiosity.

Jungkook strides his way throughout the building, smirking again when the sound of money rolling in fills his ears like music. It is an annoying beeping, really, he just loves knowing he's got more money to spend.

After exiting the building he gets lost in the commotion of the street, blending in with the people that have no idea someone was murdered across the street due to the crowd hiding the scene.

A job well-done and onto the next one.

_NEXT TARGET: VILLAR_

_APPROXIMATE DISTANCE: 24 KM_

_REWARD: 50,000,000 TOKENS_

Jungkook frowns at the amount of tokens on his screen. No one has ever been _that_ valuable.

He ignores the questions that bubble up like always, focusing on the reward of a lifetime alone, and follows the little blue dot on his map, throwing a hoodie over his head because he knows for a fact the planet's authorities are after him and he can be in _real_ trouble if he gets caught.

 **YOONGS**  
In his old room, once again, staring at the ceiling decorated by silly little green fake stars that glow everytime the lights are off. An adorable touch, in his opinion, from his adopted grandma, though the fact that she even considered putting them on while knowing her grandson wasn't exactly human is still quite ridiculous.

He doesn't realise he is half-smiling half-crying until a harsh knock on the door drags him out of memory lane and he quickly hides his face from the human.

"Sir, it's time to sign the papers."

Yoongi clears his throat and stands up, glancing around his old room for the last time before approaching the lady and signing on each of the papers she gives him.

"That is it. The building is no longer yours and you are free to go. Nice meeting you." She says and Yoongi nods and steps outside with his duffel bag hanging from his shoulder, into the cold air while a waft of lamb skewers fills his nostrils.

Yoongi blindly follows the scent and stops in front of a traditional grill, much like the one grandpa used to have. He'd spent so much time next to him, learning how to cook and, most importantly, how to eat and drink properly.

But it's all gone, now, and Yoongi should better get going because the customers give him weird looks and because he has to find some place to sleep.

As he turns to go, he crashes with someone's shoulder and frowns, sharing a glare with a boy not much younger than him. What seemed like a pair of glistening violet irises stuns him, however, he deems it to his imagination. Unless it's a genetic anomaly, no one in Korea has irises colored something other than brown or black, especially as vibrant as what he _thought_ he just saw.

Yoongi turns to leave again and this time realises a piece of paper is stuck on his shoe. He bends to rip it away and lets out an _ew_ while the brochure slowly disconnects from the strings of gum that attach it to his shoe.

"What the fuck?"

With a look of clear disgust on his face, he makes out some sentences he didn't believe would catch his interest.

**CHIM**

Slowly coming back to consciousness, he lifts his heavy eyelids and stares at the body lying next to him, still sleeping soundly. Underneath him, the tranquil rise and descend of someone's chest, as that someone's hand rests on Jimin's small of his back. He turns his head to the right to find another human lying on his chest, as unconscious as the other two.

And him, uncomfortably pressed against a human while his outstretched asshole leaks a load human cum down his own genitals.

" _Ugh_ -"

Jimin stands up abruptly, slightly waking up the humans, and picks up his phone to call his assistant, but not before glancing back at them and giving them an order, with the knowledge no one can ever disobey him.

"Get out of my house now and never come back." He mutters right as the other line picks up and they stand up in a hassle, walking out of the apartment without any clothes on.

 _"Fun night?"_ His assistant sneers and Jimin rolls his eyes.

"What do you want, shortie? You sure called many times yesterday."

 _"Well, remember how you're an alien that the U.S. government is after and was saved by Sooyoung?"_ He asks scornfully while Jimin makes his way to the bathroom.

"Gee, I completely forgot. What about it?" 

_"We're moving you. Some sort of agents are already in Seoul and we're not sure that they're for you, but they've been sticking their nose everywhere, so, y'know, safety precautions."_ _  
_

Jimin glares at the mirror as if he can glare at Seungkwan, only shaking his head in disapproval. "When?"

_"As soon as you can. I'll text you the address, so pack up some of your clothes, this is a refuge not vacation."_

"So, it's poor. Got it." _  
_


	4. THREE

**ᴊᴏᴏɴ**  
Namjoon glances to his left as the figure he's been secretly stalking around the city turns inside an alley. He checks his surroundings for any curious eyes before following it in the same alley, only to find nothing except a rusty garbage can and a dead end.

Thunders ring throughout the city, and have been for the past two hours, darkening the sky with angry clouds, but no drop of rain.

_Oh, scary._

Namjoon looks up at the sky and raises an eyebrow, as the threat of rain falling upon him never succeeds to make him flinch.

"Rain... I don't know why people think it'll hurt me. I became immune to this pain long ago." He mumbles, lazily stepping further in the alley.

"Now, it's just helps me remember why I'm doing this." He turns around and stares at the alley's entrance. "Having motivation is good, y'know."

A cloud of mist appears in front of him, slowly forming a body from all the fog. Namjoon looks curiously as sickly pale green eyes stare back at him, accompanied by an equally pale white figure with black patterns lining the protruding bones.

"I've already told you. I can't reveal By's location."

Namjoon scoffs and it tilts his head, the emotionless pair of eyes trying to bear holes on him.

"You must mean you don't _want_ to, Yee Deon." He closes the distance and wraps his long fingers around its throat harshly, the latter completely unaffected by the threat lying under his touch. "I have another way to find out if you won't tell me, but you won't enjoy it."

"And you will?" Yee Deon's lips curl up into a smirk as Namjoon purses his furiously, releasing his fire through his tightening grip on the other's throat.

However painful this usually is, Yee Deon stares at Namjoon with the same cold, expressionless face while his pearly white skin turns into black burning coal within seconds before being blown away into ashes from the wind.

Namjoon lowers his hand, shaking from rage, and the first droplets of rain fall on his forehead, which immediately turn into mist from the amount of heat his body radiates.

He faces the sky and smiles victoriously, welcoming the stingy rain along with a huge amount of information flooding his mind.


	5. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ's ɴᴏᴛ ᴀ ᴡᴏʀᴅ ʏᴇᴛ ғᴏʀ ᴏʟᴅ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅs ᴡʜᴏ'ᴠᴇ ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴍᴇᴛ.

Seokjin flutters his eyes open at the sound of rustling and frowns. There is definitely something other than him in this house, however the rest of the night was utterly silent until now.

He stands up and follows the sound to the kitchen, freezing in his place at the sight of a fat grey mouse munching his leftover pizza in a frenzy on top of his counter.

After allowing an unmanly shriek escape his mouth, Seokjin runs away and comes back with a wooden broom which he aims at the mouse.

As if the mouse understands what's happening, it stops mid-bite to turn around and stare into his soul.

With another unmanly shout of determination, Seokjin rises the broom and strikes in an instant, but misses the mouse that's now dashing down the counter and onto the floor.

"Come back you filthy rodent!" Jin growls as he runs after it into his bedroom, trying to crush the little animal running randomly around the room.

Jin corners the lost mouse and smirks as he swings the broom one last time and with all the energy left, only to have broom broken over what appears to be a human body that transformed from a mouse in fractions of a second.

His eyes widen and his mouth gapes as he lifts the broken broom to his side and the figure remains in a fetal position, slightly raising his head to look.

"Wh-who-" Jin stammers, taking a step back from the other as he slowly but surely lifts himself up.

" _Dude_... You gotta chill," he says, reaching over his shoulder to rub the part the broom stroke.

"Chill- what?"

He gets up with difficulty, standing as tall as Jin himself, who finds extremely bright blue eyes studying him. The light blond hue of his hair compliments his sunkissed skin and Jin can't seem to tear his eyes off of his entirety of glowing figure, butt ass naked as he is.

"Could you not stare like that? It's uncomfortable..." He says, crossing his arms in front of his chest which makes Jin frown.

Don't people usually cover more 'private' parts?

Jin snaps out of it and aims the sharp edge of his broom back at the blond threateningly. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

He tilts his head and looks away for a second. "I'm Taehyung. I... needed somewhere to crash."

Jin studies his expression, concluding that the latter is definitely hiding something, but he can stress it later. "What are you?"

"Okay," he sighs, "don't freak out. I am an- what you might call here an extraterrestrial? Or an alien?"

"Are you asking me?"

He rolls his eyes and huffs, "No. You know what I mean, like, from _another planet_."

Jin lowers slightly his broom and raises an eyebrow. "What planet?"

The blond scoffs and raises an eyebrow, "You wouldn't know. It's far, _far_ away from this galaxy."

"Try me." Jin insists and the blond sighs.

"It's called Degun-"

" _Shit_. I heard that it was obliterated." Jin mumbles, now supporting himself on the broken broom, and the other frowns.

"Are you-"

"Yeah, from Gajon." Jin approaches him and turns him around to look at the place of impact. "You'll be fine, it's not that bad. Call me Jin."

Taehyung remains silent, lost deep in thought as he glances at Jin.

"If you know what happened to my planet... then you know _who_ did it, right?" He asks and Jin tilts his head.

"Of course. Some crazy bastard calling himself the _Destroyer of Worlds_." Jin shakes his head, "I hope they catch him. I heard he's wanted dead or alive intergalactically and there's this huge bounty on his head. Imagine him getting caught. This world will be a little less fucked."

Taehyung purses his lips and looks down, avoiding Jin's eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry, they'll get him. The _entire_ galaxy is after him, there's no way he's getting out _alive_. I promise."

_So, I'm not getting out alive?_

Taehyung internally shouts the loudest _fuck_ he can while he, also internally, crawls into a corner and sobs his eyes out.

"Now, you said you needed some place to crash? I'd let you stay longer, but the landlord is evicting me and we'll both have to go today."

The blond looks up at him and gives him a lopsided smile. "I wouldn't have stayed, I never stay too long in one place. It's dangerous for me."

Jin frowns before an idea lights up his eyes. "Why don't you come with me? I found this cheap ass place, I could probably pay for your rent, too."

Taehyung's eyes widen with hope alongside guilt and he looks for any sign of discomfort from the brunet. Gajon has some pretty kind people, so he doesn't want Jin to be doing this because he's just being nice.

"I mean... Sure."

"Kay, we should go now. The landlord will be here any moment and I don't wanna be there when he sees this mess."

Taehyung scoffs and rolls his eyes and they exit the room. Jin throws him a sweater and a pair of sweatpants from a duffel bag, and looks at him curiously. "What?"

"Should've thought of that before chasing me with a broom." He sneers and Jin pouts.

"About that," he chuckles awkwardly, "I'm sorry."

Taehyung shakes his head laughing before Jin interrupts him. "In my defense, you were trespassing. Technically, you still are."

"Are we really gonna do this now?"

"No." Jin picks up his three duffel bags and heads to the exit, "Get your ass here. We have to go."


	6. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ɪ ᴡᴀsɴ'ᴛ ʟᴏᴏᴋɪɴɢ ғᴏʀ ʏᴏᴜ. ɪ ᴡᴀsɴ'ᴛ ᴇxᴘᴇᴄᴛɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴜ.

"Just get inside, Tae! Nobody's dangerous here, they're all humans, kay?" Jin insists, holding the glass door to the building open for Taehyung to walk through.

The blond glances around the eerily quite area before finally walking inside the building and to the elevator whose doors are open, as if it's been like that for them only.

Jin spent five minutes trying to explain why living with a bunch of strangers is a goo- _not a bad_ idea, but soon after not only he ran out of reasons, he started questioning this choice himself.

Too late now.

They press the number of the floor they'll be sharing, wondering for a moment _why the hell are there so many floors_ , and the steel doors start closing when a hand gets caught right in the remaining space, startling both Jin and Taehyung.

The doors automatically reopen to reveal a brunet with a backpack on his shoulders, not taller than the other two but certainly bulkier. He looks pissed for some reason, definitely someone uncomfortable to have around, and he carries this _don't touch me_ aura as he stands in a corner behind the other two.

Taehyung gulps before pressing the close button, only to have the doors interrupted by a black combat boot. While the doors open again, Jin and Taehyung find themselves staring in awe at a redhead and a brunet, dressed up in all black, ripped jeans and sweaters alike.

"If your car wasn't a piece of trash, perhaps I would feel bad."

Taehyung and Jin take a step back, their backs touching the back of the elevator. Jin looks to his side and takes a short breath before squeezing the blond on the other corner, as far away from the first brunet that walked in.

Jin glares upon Taehyung and whisper-yells as the new pair of humans walk inside with their belongings, "If you hadn't been so fucking stubborn, perhaps we wouldn't have to deal with this right now."

"If you had spent a little more time thinking before making this decision, perhaps we wouldn't have to live with three _murderers_ ," he whisper-yells back and Jin gives him a fake smile.

"First of all, I doubt they're murderers. Second, you can't just _assume_ something because of the way they look. That's just straight rude."

Taehyung raises an eyebrow, "I'd be surprised only if their body count is less than twenty."

"It's an elevator, you know. We can hear everything." The redhead mumbles lazily and they stand straight and quiet as the doors finally start closing again.

As if it's just never meant to start going up, the doors somehow open yet again and a short black haired man is about to enter when he sees the five people expecting him to get in and go up after so. Many. Interruptions.

He timidly bows before walking in next to the all-black pair with his own luggage and as he meets eyes with Jin he gives him a nod in response because of the cramped up space.

The taller brunet glances at the black haired man in question, "Sixth floor, too?" and he nods, making the brunet hum.

"Guess we're the ones sharing this building." The redhead chimes in nonchalantly after pressing the close button. "Making bad decisions everyday, Hoseok." He mumbles, more to himself than to anyone else.

Jin frowns in confusion and purses his lips. "Wait... What do you mean by 'this building'?"

Hoseok peeps back at him, studying him from top to bottom before answering. "Didn't you read the contract? Seven floors of anything you could think of. Jacuzzi, pool, gym, game room, sauna, etc."

"Basketball court, TV's in every room, air-conditioning everywhere, CCTV _everywhere_ , private parking lot, a bathroom in every bedroom, janitors that'll come by every two-three days to clean up shit, a bar, _elevators_ -did I also mention WiFi?-... All fully equipped." The brunet next to Hoseok adds and he scoffs.

"Smartass."

The doors open with a high-pitched ring and all of them rush to abandon the elevator, spreading throughout the floor on their own except for Taehyung and Jin.

"Okay, those three all went that way, so..."

"We'll go as far from them as possible?"

"Yup."

"Good idea." Taehyung hums as they turn left and walk over to the room next to the one the shorter chose.

The house already had a fresh scent to it upon their arrival, but the room itself smells like a collection of the most pungent flowers on the planet.

"Open a window, I think it's toxic-" Jin gasps as he dramatically collapses onto the queen-sized bed and Taehyung laughs, rushing over to open a window with his shirt over his nose.

The city view captures his interest, and he recalls everything the brunet mentioned earlier. "Hey, Jin? All those things that guy said before... Aren't they a bit sketchy? Isn't this too good to be true?"

Jin props himself up on his elbows to take a better look at Taehyung. "It is. And I _really_ thought about it before moving in. But it's either this or the street, because I can't actually afford anything else."

Taehyung turns around and leans on the wall with a skeptical expression on his face.

"Plus," Jin adds, "fun fact: I'm completely invincible." and Taehyung tilts his head.

"Is that why you trusted me so easily?"

Jin's gleeful eyes turn serious and he sits up straight. "I guess, it's a small part of the reason. Rather than being hurt physically, I'm more cautious of being hurt, uh, in other ways. So, I don't exactly trust you."

"Oh, good, for a moment there I thought you had a naïve ass character and worried for the turnout." Taehyung chuckles and Jin shakes his head before looking up at him.

"What about you? Why did you follow someone you don't know to a place you don't know? The bruise on your back doesn't really scream invincibility." He jokes and Taehyung grins.

"No, I'm not _invincible_ ," he says, emphasizing the word invincible. "I'm... I guess you could say fearless. I don't really care what happens to me, meaning, I don't really care about dying."

"Yeah, obviously. I saw you in that elevator _and_ before even entering the building." Jin sneers and crosses his arms over his chest cheekily.

Taehyung rolls his eyes and shakes his head, "Not worrying about dying doesn't mean I _actively search_ for my undoing, Jin."

They chuckle and Taehyung heads over to the bed, lying down next to Jin. "I'm tired."

"You've been awake for less than two hours and you're tired?"

Taehyung looks up with wide eyes and Jin glances back at him. "How the fuck did you know that?"

"Oh, I don't sleep. I don't have the _need_ to.  I heard you from the moment you started making noise and since you said you needed a place to crash..." He says and Taehyung gapes.

"That's... lucky. The past few months I've been sleeping quite a lot, I, uh, I'm not sure why." The blond mutters, falling back onto the soft pillow.

"It's okay. It's probably because you waste energy turning into other creatures, right?" Jin beams, plopping himself next to Taehyung.

"Right. Probably."


	7. SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ᴀ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴀs ʜᴀʀᴍᴏɴɪᴏᴜs ᴡʜᴇɴ ɪ ᴡᴀs ᴀʟᴏɴᴇ

Yoongi lazily dribbles his ball around the court, occasionally trying to score but failing as the ball always misses the hoop. He sighs and takes the ball in his possession, switching hands for another round of sluggish dribbles across the court.

After his human guardians passed away, he found himself rootless and vacillating over his next destination. Things seemed simpler when he had a place to go back to.

What seems to be the actual case, though, is that he's meant to constantly be abandoned by his loved ones. Everyone he cared about is gone, one way or the other, like a twisted game someone is playing on him.

Images of people being burned alive, family, friends, flash on his mind and he shakes his head in an effort to block them, but he fails.

Yoongi bites his bottom lip harshly, unconsciously dribbling with much more force and eventually boots the ball from the frustration.

He watches it shoot across the court, aimed at the redhead roommate whom he didn't know was present until now, and who nonchalantly catches it with one hand once it approaches.

Hoseok studies the ball, makes a few bounces before holding it against his torso.

"Can I have that back?" Yoongi asks and the latter looks up, locking his eyes on the shorter. He ignores completely the extraordinary way Hoseok caught the ball out of nowhere, preventing astonishment from showing on his face.

He realises he probably shouldn't have spoken while under the redhead's intense stare, but Hoseok only smirks, obviously amused by Yoongi's vexation.

The coy smile disappears, masked by an emotionless stare, and Hoseok throws the ball indifferently towards him.

"Is there something wrong?" Yoongi bends over to pick up the ball and, when he stands straight, the redhead is pacing closer.

"Why is your room so empty?"

Yoongi's eyes widen and he frowns angrily. "You went inside my room?!"

"Why? Is there something you're hiding?" Hoseok is two steps from the shorter, causing Yoongi to backtrack.

"N-no."

"Doesn't really sound convincing." He hums and reaches a hand to Yoongi's chest, dragging him closer with a fist of his shirt.

"Wh-why do I need to convince you?" Yoongi wraps a hand around the fingers clutching his shirt, holding him at a breath's distance from the taller.

"Because," Hoseok starts and a smirk curves his lips, "if I _don't_ like what I find out, you'll probably need to run."

He abruptly lets go of the sweaty t-shirt and turns around, striding out of the court.

Yoongi has no idea what he meant, or why that felt like a threat. How could Hoseok be any kind of dangerous when Yoongi is so much more powerful than a mere human? What could that redhead ever do to him?

So many questions fill his mind, and with a heavy sigh he decides to call it a day and heads back to the main house.

He strolls in and towards his room, noticing the heavy silence filling the whole place. Is everyone out tonight?

_**_** _

Namjoon is sitting on a stool by the bar, his head hangs low with a black baseball cap hiding his features, but his ears -not his physical ears, his _dragon ears_ , the ones he uses to listen to people's thoughts and see their memories- perk up while eavesdropping conversations.

A blue tentacle shoves a crystal glass in front of him, filled with an emerald green liquid that makes him look up at the bartender. To say he looks like a radioactive squid would be wrong, since his species have been in existence far longer than life on this planet.

"Fancy. Mucus?"

"Absinthe." He blurts, wiping freshly cleaned glasses with a rug. "After last month's poisoning, the government made stricter regulations on alien product trafficking."

Namjoon nods and downs the glass, surprisingly enjoying the unusual earthly flavor. He taps the glass and, as the bartender pours him more, a suited man occupies the stool next to him which Namjoon finds weird because out of all the empty stools in the bar he chose to sit next to him.

The man places an envelope on the counter with big red letters writing _classified_ on the cover and Namjoon eyes his every movement with his peripheral vision.

"We've been looking for you."

"Well," Namjoon says, circling the liquid in his glass before downing it again, "guess you found me." He turns his head slightly to look at the man and raises an eyebrow upon noticing the number of guns -probably not made for humans- directed at him and not a single patron left.

"We want to recruit you."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Unnecessary information."

"Why me, then?"

"Unnecessary. Information." He insists and Namjoon huffs.

"What for?"

"There's someone we're searching for," he says, "someone _you_ probably can find."

"Who is it?"

"Unneces-"

" _Unnecessary information_. Yeah, I got it." Namjoon mocks and grabs the bottle of absinthe seeing how the bartender left his post to avoid the fuss. "I don't kill random people."

"He's not _'random'_. He's a _plague_ that found shelter on _our_ planet. And we don't want you to kill him. Just search his latest locations and report to us."

Namjoon looks up and the man's eyes widen the slightest bit, stupefied by the bright emerald shade of his irises that resemble the drink in the bottle.

"What do I get?" He asks, with a frown curving his eyebrows and the man slides the envelope to his side.

"Information. Help us and we'll help you."

"What if, say, I don't wanna help? What then?" Namjoon smirks, noticing the men's finger tightening around the triggers.

The man tilts his head and stands up from the stool, patting his suit. "I think you know the answer to that. There's no point in denying."

He heads towards the exit and the soldiers gather around him. "The envelope has everything you need. We expect weekly reports of your progress." They exit the bar, leaving him alone, though he doubts he's out of their sight.

"My ass." Namjoon mumbles before emptying the bottle, and ditches the bar soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this isn't very important to you, but it is to me and I wanted to thank you all for your support and your feedback ^^ your comments really make my day :') I'm an amateur writer and I know you can see that, (I came here from wp to kind of upgrade my skills because wp ain't good for much and I love the community here, everyone is so talented I cry :')) SO yeah, thank you for reading this even though it's probably not even close to most stories in here and hopefully we can stay together for a long time ^^


	8. SEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ᴡʜᴀᴛ ɪs ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴘᴜʀᴘᴏsᴇ?

Jimin scowls upon the shorter, his eyes furious enough to bear holes on the brunet as he sat across from him in the limousine with his feet crossed.

The brunet occasionally glances up at him and then avoids his glare, the way Jimin remains frozen in spot and maintains the intense glare all the more terrifying.

"Why", Jimin finally mutters, "didn't you tell them _not_ to enter my dressing room?"

Seungkwan crosses his arm in front of his chest in a protective manner. "I-I forgot-"

"You forgot... what part exactly? That your model is an extraterrestrial and has _no_ human male genitalia? Are you fucking kidding me?" Jimin closes his eyes and tries to calm down.

"You're very lucky they thought I was transgender, and you're _very_ lucky that I can fucking wipe out their memories. Things could get _really_ ugly."

Seungkwan steers his gaze back to his hands in shame and it's obvious on his face that he beats himself up for it. His cheeks are pink from frustration and he plays with his fingers while Jimin still glares.

"I'm honestly sorry, Jimin. I know what this could mean for all of us and what you've been through and.. I-I just- please, don't be mad for too long..." He mumbles and Jimin runs a hand through his silky blond hair.

"I'm not mad. I _was_ scared shitless, that's for sure."

Jimin pauses for a moment and chuckles as he recalls his stylists' expressions. "The looks on their faces, though, I don't think I'll _ever_ forget them. Good thing they couldn't see I don't have genitalia in general."

Seungkwan laughs with him and sighs when they feel the limousine come to a stop. "Don't get into trouble, Jimin. Humans know how to mess situations up pretty well."

The blond scoffs before opening the door and climbing out. "Anything you guys do, we can do better. Or _worse_. See you later."

The car takes off and leaves him alone outside his new home. He slowly rises his eyes to properly take in the size of the building and prepare himself for a situation no one could ever be prepared for.

He pushes the glass door with his shoulder and enters, not really minding his steps when he bumps into someone headed his way and-

_"Taehyung, don't! Jungkook!" He cries with all of his might, restrained by strong hands, and fat angry tears spill down his cheeks._

"Move," an airy voice mutters and Jimin looks up dumbfounded at a muscular brunet, standing taller than him. His face flashes in his mind, as if he belongs in a memory. A really devastating memory.

Jimin snaps out of the stun and rolls his eyes, pushing past the brunet and heading towards the elevator with quick steps.

He glances once again at the brunet right before the doors shut and finds him still by the door staring back at him.

Jungkook takes a deep breath and heads out. He digs out the tracker from his black backpack and turns it on, immediately following the red dot throughout the city.

Walking around and among human crowds will never be less than a pain in the ass, but he finds the fast food restaurant rather quickly and cracks his knuckles before entering.

Jungkook walks into a booth and a waiter rushes to his table in no time, ready to take his order. He looks up once and lets his gaze linger on the familiar face for a couple seconds before looking away.

"Good evening, I'm Jin, I'll be your waiter today. What could I get you?"

"Fries." He blurts and Jin stands there awkwardly for a moment before answering. "Okay, your order will be here in a couple of moments."

Jungkook side-eyes him as the taller strolls over to the kitchen. He sneaks out his tracker again, the red dot flashing bright in an indication of his target's dangerous proximity.

He glances around the restaurant nonchalantly for any suspicious motion, but the only weird thing he sees is Jin and his other roommate conversing through the isle.

They talk too much and laugh loudly, making Jungkook glare at their direction. Nothing in the world is worth being so loud for.

His face scrunches up in disgust, but they stop as Jin leaves the kitchen to deliver the order on Jungkook's table. "There you go." He beams and walks away, towards Taehyung.

Jungkook side-eyes them again, accidentally meeting eyes with the blond. And for a moment, it feels like the world freezes still during their staring session, as if for this fleeting second they can see beyond the eyes that act like a shelter for the darkest of secrets.

The blond soon steers his gaze away and gives his undivided attention to Jin, frowning at his jokes.

Jungkook snaps back into reality and looks at the tracker, zooms in and turns his head to the pair as the red dot is clearly showing him that either one of the two is his target.

This should be interesting.


	9. EIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ᴡʜᴀᴛ ɪs ʏᴏᴜʀ ɪɴᴛᴇɴᴛɪᴏɴ?

Hoseok curses internally while he tries with frantic movements to fix the paint job on the bumper of his Chev Impala, but he knows all too well Uranian elements are hard to replicate.

He pauses and bites his bottom lip out of frustration, tossing the cheap paint sprinkler to his side before standing straight and frowning.

"Problem?"

He crosses his arms and turns around, leaning with his ass on the car.

"Show me a better replica for the damage on your behind, Es."

"There is none."

"So much for an AI. Then show me an alien speakeasy close by."

"The only one in Seoul, South Korea, is the _Halcyon_ , behind the electric railway station. One of your cohabitants frequents there."

Hoseok raises an eyebrow as he tries to process the information he just took in. "What did you just say?"

"One of your cohabitants frequents there. I have bugged and recorded many logs of them taking off from here with their motorcycle and returning severely intoxicated with non-earthly fluids."

He remains speechless and frozen in place as his mind connects the dots, unsure if the new data is good or bad- it's definitely useful, he just has to find somewhere to put them into use.

But of course- how did he not think of this earlier? Uranian paint is one of the most impenetrable overlays for spacecraft, with only metals of equal strength being able to scrape it, elements that certainly cannot be found on Earth grounds.

"I thought I told you not to spy on other people." Hoseok notes.

"You programmed me to monitor potential dangers. You're welcome."

He scoffs and picks up the toolshed, placing back inside the tools he used to touch up his craft a couple of hours ago.

"When are we going to be airborne again? This human vehicle form is very limiting."

"Be patient Es. We don't have enough fuel to fly away unnoticed." He runs a hand through his red hair and frowns, "How about the other cohabitants then, huh? Is there any funny activity recorded from them?"

"The only two currently using the underground parking space is you and the other one. The rest prefer the main exit. However, I have recorded significantly unusual radioactivity and dark matter readings that you should look in-"

"Yeah, sure. I'm going upstairs, notify me if something _spooky_ happens."

_-_

Namjoon taps his foot nervously as he stands in front of his desk and stares flabbergasted at the file sitting on top of it, the big red letters on its cover screaming at him _danger_.

As much as how it managed to get there boggles his mind, he knows well that there's a threat underlying the _how_. He had abandoned the file in the bar, not really giving a fuck about what seemed like tall talk then and now mildly regretting it.

They found a way inside what could be mistaken for a fortress, just to give the file back to him, so now he kind of has to at least check it out.

He approaches his desk and traces the cover with his fingers before turning the page.

NAME: UNKNOWN  
ALIAS: DESTROYER OF WORLDS  
BODY COUNT: INESTIMABLE  
PLANET COUNT: INESTIMABLE  
LAST LOCATION REPORTED: YEOUIDO PARK

They're really going after _him_? The most dangerous being in existence? It seems they have a death wish, but that's why they put all the hard work on Namjoon. He's expendable, no one will really care if he dies gruesomely.

Namjoon sighs and drops the file on his bed. So little information and only one place to start from.

He stands up and as he heads out, a blond walks out of a room at the same time, dripping wet and with a towel wrapped around his hips. A new face around here, for if that puffy face had been in the elevator with the rest he would've definitely remembered.

Namjoon lets his eyes roam the shorter's toned body unintentionally and bumps into the door, startling both himself and the blond who takes a step back.

He clears his throat and opens the door properly, letting himself out before any more unlucky encounters happen.

_**-** _

Namjoon climbs off of his motorcycle and takes a look at the surroundings, eaten by curiosity as to what that being could've been doing here.

He walks around for a bit, searching for any indications the Destroyer has actually been here, but there's nothing out of the ordinary in sight.

After walking some more and discreetly peeking around, he comes across a large tree about 20 meters away from him. The reason it picked his interest is a human, standing above two animals and observing them closely.

The man lets out a sigh and grabs a black plastic bag from his vest's pocket and proceeds to lower himself on the ground.

Namjoon, frowning profoundly, approaches shortly the man and throws a look at the animals that have him pause dumbfoundedly.

The two animals, a squirrel and a dog, dead and decaying, worms eating at their flesh furiously as an equally ugly smell fills the air. Eyes darker than night and dark veins showing up on the little skin left and visible.

The man reaches out with his gloved hands and picks up the dog carefully, shoving him inside and repeating the action with the squirrel.

He sighs again and ties the bag tightly before standing up. "And they were just fine a couple of days ago... Someone probably poisoned the heck out of these poor souls."

The human tiredly walks away, leaving Namjoon behind in a state of shock, confusion, and curiosity that sort of excites him but simultaneously scares the living shit out of him.

Lost in thoughts that are running all over the place as he is, his eyes fall upon the large tree that stands more than fifteen meters tall, and it takes a moment before he realises that from deep underground and up to the half height of the tree, the wood is just as rotten and dead as the two animals, slowly but surely going higher and higher. It probably won't be able to hold the weight of the healthier part and will bend before it snaps in two, destroying everything in its path.

Namjoon turns around and heads over to his motorcycle, the frown glued on his forehead as he roams Seoul's streets on his way back to the house.

He smoothly drives inside the dark underground parking lot before the lights turn on belatedly and parks across the black Chevrolet. For some unexplained reason he feels uncomfortable in its presence, almost as if the car is carefully watching his every movement.

Namjoon shakes his head and abandons the unsettling parking lot, dismissing all paranoid ideas that pop into his mind. It's Earth after all, what can a car do to him?

**_ - _ **

A beeping noise makes its way into Hoseok's ears, making him tap his wrist with a finger to turn on the coms connecting him and Es.

"Yes, Esie?"

"The extraterrestrial cohabitant has returned, with a concerning amount of dark matter and-"

" _Es_. Dark matter is all over space. You can't just discriminate against someone that's a little different, you know? It's probably his... _thing_. Dark matter doesn't rise like that for nothing, I'm sure it's only his powers or whatever."

"Eilsaen Dragonite genetic structure: detected. Eilsaen Dragonites carry no dark matter, as it blocks the dragon's rule over his powers, rendering them rest dangerously uncontrollable."

Hoseok pauses once again, letting the info sink hard on him as more questions rise than are answered and he almost curses his sick programming skills. Some things are better off staying in the dark, but Es' software doesn't really care and he probably has to reprogram it.

"Hoseok. It is of rather big importance that you make this matter known to the latter, for his life, along with yours and the rest, is in danger. There's a beacon of dark matter and radioactivity on this property, not to mention other unidentified things that are potentially fatal."

Hoseok huffs and leans back on his chair, gazing at his creation with content. "So?"

"...You don't care? Even if you die too?"

"Not really. Everything happens for a reason right?" He raises an eyebrow and leans forward, his elbows against the hard steel and his chin resting on top of his palms. "Remind me to reduce your compassion. Humanity isn't a good look on you, Es."

"Noted."

 


	10. NINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ᴛᴏ ʙᴇᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴀɴ ɪɴᴛᴇɢʀᴀʟ ᴘᴀʀᴛ ᴏғ ᴍʏ ʟɪғᴇ?

He has to leave, now. While he still can. Otherwise, everyone's in danger. Not that leaving will help them significantly.

And where can he even go? He's a threat to everyone. And he hates himself for that.

But he'll still give it his best shot, he won't let _it_ win over him so easily.

He gulps down a hard knot in his throat as he watches, but doesn't listen to, Seokjin rambling on and on about stuff he stopped paying attention to a while ago.

There's a few telltale signs that let him know when _it'_ s trying to manifest, to resurface from the depths of his mind where he tried hard to hide _it_. However, every time and no matter what, _it_ always finds a way to come back and throw him into a cage, locked inside his own head while someone else rules his body.

It starts with a numbing sensation, like tiny prickles pocking against his skin, from his toes all the way to his throat. Then _it_ crushes his throat, a way to force Taehyung into letting his guards down, into allowing it to take over.

And Taehyung finds it hard to act normally in front of Jin, while his breath is coming out with bigger and bigger struggle as the seconds pass.

With a face bloating and becoming paler and paler, he stands up, stumbling, and heads towards the door.

"Are you okay? Tae?"

"Y-yea- j-juss-t con-stip-ated-", he manages to mumble, barging into the hallway. He breathes, but the lack of response from his lungs and his windpipe brings him panic, making it that much harder to take in a proper breath.

Not now. Not yet.

His first plan of an exit is abandoned almost immediately as the tallest roommate walks inside the house through the front door. His mind must be playing tricks on him, probably due to the lack of air, though he would've sworn that for a moment there was some warm light glaring from the latter's throat and higher chest area.

He limps the opposite way from the taller and deeper in the hallway, heading to a room he'd noticed in the very beginning but was always too timid to tour around any part of the house without Jin accompanying him.

It's not the right time to be a coward.

He barges inside the room and shuts the door loudly behind him, before he leans against it and slips to the floor. It takes all of his remaining strength to push _it_ down and he can feel his energy being drained, his barriers crumbling to pieces as he struggles harder and harder for a single breath.

Taehyung is too lost in his fight that he doesn't notice the man in the room until he's crouching in front of him and uttering incoherent words filled with worry- or was it fear? He can't really tell at the moment.

He whimpers, and he only knows it because he feels the vibrations on his aching throat scratching the tissue. His effort to find himself a place he could suffer alone until it was unbearable turns out to be a waste of time and energy as the petit man lifts Taehyung's anvil of a head with his fingers.

Now, he'll die, too.

Easily added to the body count.

He hears a faint high-pitched voice calling out to him, realising that, slowly but surely he's letting his barriers down. He'll lose consciousness, allowing the beast to take full control of his body and roam freely around the planet, like a plague that can't be contained.

" _Listen to me_ _! Calm the fuck down_!" The voice is clearer, and becomes clearer and more coherent the more he's listening to it. His mind uses different ways to play with while locked up in his cage, and conversing with him isn't an unusual one.

" _I said, breathe, you fucktard, breathe!_ "

Simply obeying that demand, as he can feel he's far gone inside the depths of his head, Taehyung inhales and exhales, the air rushing with ease throughout his lungs and larynx.

" _That's more like it. Good job._ " The voice praises and he smiles, exhausted from the torture he went through.

"Now, mind telling me what you're doing in my room?"

Taehyung opens his eyes, very curious as to what his conscious made up again for his pastime, and looks up to see a young looking man squatting in front of him while also squinting suspiciously.

"This isn't real," Taehyung scoffs and closes his eyes again, his head lolling down to try and fade into some sort of sleep.

Before almost drifting off to slumber, a hard slap, shocking as electricity, throws his head to the side and he completely abandons the idea of rest.

But it doesn't make sense. He can't really feel pain when he's deep inside his mind, so why does that slap sting so fucking bad?

"Is that real enough for you?"

Taehyung looks up with wide eyes, a hand holding his struck cheek, and gapes before taking a look at his surroundings.

"First of all, _ow you son of a bitch that hurt_ , and second, how the ultimate _fuck_ did you do that?"

The man- more like boy, man doesn't sound like the right word when describing this human- with a head of soft blue locks, shrugs, denying already what Taehyung is thinking.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, you do. You did something." Taehyung insists, his eyes widening with curiosity instead of confusion and the boy persistently shakes his head.

"I didn't do anything. You were just having a panic attack and I helped. 'S all." He mumbles and stands up, prompting Taehyung to stand up too.

"But, that's exactly my point. That wasn't a panic attack."

"Mhm, yeah, okay, sure. You should go now." He tries to pry Taehyung away from the lock in order to unlock it and kick him out, but he doesn't budge.

The blue haired boy sighs and places his hands on his waist.

From the moment he ran into one of his roommates with nothing but a towel tied loosely around his hips, Jimin decided it'd be best to never leave his room when he doesn't have a schedule.

The problem with that plan is that his luck points are down to a handful, and it's obvious since even though he stayed put inside his room, he didn't manage to avoid interaction with his roommates.

"You either walk out of my room or I make you, it's your choice." Jimin says, the expression on the taller unfaltering.

"Fine. _Fine_. I'll leave." Taehyung says and Jimin looks at him expectantly when he doesn't make a move to exit. " _But_ , tell me... What are you?"

Jimin raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms in front of his chest, "What do you mean?"

"Are you a witch? Some sort of superhero?"

The shorter frowns and tilts his head confused. "Just because I helped you during your panic attack-"

"It's not a panic attack,"

"-doesn't mean I have some sort of... _superhuman_ abilities."

Taehyung looks at him with disbelief and Jimin decides to go for it and reveal his truth, highly doubting that the taller will fall for it.

"Okay, you're right. I'm not human. I am, in fact, an _extraterrestrial_." Jimin says, adding emphasis on the last word for show.

"Boring." Taehyung utters, catching Jimin off guard. "Where from?"

Jimin is at a lack for words, staring at the taller in awe. "B-Buuseon?" Stammering, he reveals his homeplanet with caution, unable to register how unbothered the latter looks.

The blond raises his eyebrows and stiffens slightly but noticeably. He lets out a quiet 'oh' and reaches behind him for the door handle. He leaves it be when he reminds himself that the blue haired man standing in front of him can't be more dangerous to life than he is.

"You- you know it? But that's impossible, unless- _wait_ ," Jimin says, an unconfirmed realisation dawning upon him, not that he needs that confirmation.

"Where are _you_ from?"

"Uh, Degun."

Jimin's stare softens and he takes a step back, avoiding the latter's deep eyes. "You should go."

Taehyung's stare finds the floor before it lands back on the shorter, who has his eyes locked elsewhere. He nods and silently turns around, unlocking the door and stepping outside.  
Before shutting it, he pauses and looks at the blue haired man.

"You can call me Taehyung, by the way."

The shorter shifts his head and glances over his shoulder. Taehyung seems nice, but the sorrow and pain behind his kind eyes is too evident to be masked by a simple smile.

He responds with a small smile of his own, "I'm Jimin."


	11. TEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ᴡᴇʟᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇɴᴅ ᴏғ ᴇʀᴀs

Hoseok pins the last patch of fur on the machine, pulling the strings through and securing it into place. He sighs feeling accomplished and leans back into his chair contently as he wipes sweat running down his forehead.

_Sweat? I don't sweat._

He stands up and exits his room, ready to snap at anyone that would think to turn the central heating on the highest setting, but is instead met with powerful heat waves that gush in the hallway from the living room along with a warm orange glow.

Taking big alarmed steps, he enters the living room and pauses when he lays eyes on his crouching roommate burning from the inside out, shock expressively written over Hoseok's features as his wide eyes scan the environment.

Four of the other humans -along with a face he's never seen before- stand across him, just as alarmed as him, but not quite... scared. Not running for their lives like most of them would do even as the taller's skin glows furiously, the light becoming stronger as the seconds pass.

He clicks the button on his wrist and starts yelling, "What is happening, Es?!"

The heat from the aforementioned starts leaving his body in stronger waves, knocking things over and filling the apartment with the force of a powerful gust of wind.

" _His powers are uncontrollable. He'll explode in approximately 2 minutes._ "

"Shit. Guys!" Hoseok yells from the other side of the room, succesfully catching the attention of the boys, "He's gonna explode!"

At that, they share looks with each other and run into one of the rooms, except for the one. He simply stays there unbothered, staring at Namjoon with a sentiment Hoseok can't decipher. Is it awe? Compassion? Pain? So different from each other yet they all manifest on his face.

He walks closer to Namjoon, and shuts his eyes, seemingly relishing on the warmth emitted from him. At this point, the force of the waves should have burned him to ashes, but he isn't even bothered by them; Hoseok realises that he isn't more human than himself or Namjoon.

Another roommate enters the scene running and stops abruptly upon the sight. Another life not crushed by the scorching heat, _another one like them_.

The blond opens his eyes and immediately gazes upon the newer addition to the room. He looks down at Namjoon and back up at the brunet before decidedly striding over to him and pulling him closer as a purple light aura wraps around their bodies like a shield.

And them, staring at each other, one with surprise and the other with determination, is the last thing Hoseok sees before Namjoon finally bursts, rays of disintegrating flames escaping the confines of his body, and crushes everything.

He loses the ground beneath his feet, and the skin and flesh around his non-metal parts tears to pieces, as he lands on rubbles and rubbles land on him.

He'll live, he knows that much, but recovering from something of this scale will be a pain in the ass.

_**–––––––** _

Taehyung lets a sigh leave his mouth and lets go of the brunet, the violet shield brought down after the eruption. The brunet is frozen, an unreadable expression on his face, as if he is struggling to comprehend something.

He looks at the shorter worriedly, "Hey, are you–" he starts when Jungkook lifts his arm abruptly, a black gun in his fist aimed at Taehyung's head.

Taehyung steps back quickly and lifts his hands in the air defensively, biting his lower lip.

"So, you're the alleged _Destroyer Of Worlds_? You look pretty weak to me." Jungkook says, eyes scanning the latter from top to bottom. "Do you even know how much you're worth?"

"Well, my mom used to tell me I was priceless- _ah!_ -" Taehyung gasps from the unexpected, hard swing of the brunet's gun on his temple, an unappreciative scowl on his face as he resumes the gun's position.

It crushes the little confidence Taehyung had in his caustic remarks, feebly looking back up to him with a hand caressing his stinging temple. He doesn't take the time to notice the brunet's eyes turning an icy white, unnatural and cold; deadly.

After so pathetically taking the hit and not reacting to it, Jungkook chuckles disdainfully. "How can someone like _you_ be rumoured to be so... powerful? You can't even take a hit without crawling back to your cave, yet whole galaxies are _terrified_ of you..."

Jin takes a deep breath before using all of his strength to lift the debris from his back, careful of the two new pals he made who are crouched underneath him. He lets out a long groan while he pushes large pieces of a couple of floors off of him, causing dust and dirt to fly up around them.

He wipes his hands on his clothes, which turns out pointless as his clothes are dirtier than his hands; same goes for Yoongi and Jimin. Wetter, even, from the broken pipes spritzing water all over the place.

" _Shit_..." Yoongi exclaims, looking around the surroundings in search of anything that might have survived the explosion and unsurprisingly failing.

However, through smoke and dust flying around, his eyes make out the figures of two people standing opposite from one another. Yoongi unconsciously walks towards them, when Jin and Jimin share alarmed glances before following him.

The smokescreen clears out and they pause their tracks in sight of their brunet roommate aiming at Taehyung with a dark gun, both clearly very much alive. In addition to this, the guy that burst and brought down a whole building of nine floors is flat on the rubble, eyes shut closed and fumes leaving his pores, but alive, nonetheless.

No, not true. That annoying redhead is missing. Dead, probably.

The brunet glances to his left, where three of his roommates are standing, covered from head to toe with cinders and dust, but overall unaffected by the burst. _Wait_...

He snaps the gun towards them this time and they take a step back, "How is any of you still alive? This explosion should've killed all of you–"

"Humans?" Yoongi scoffs, stepping over rubble and closer to the brunet. "I think it's rather obvious none of us is human."

A small fragment of what must have been the ceiling is flipped from underneath a pile of scree and a disturbingly distorted hand peeks through. Skin hangs off of the wrist, revealing a metal surface underneath, as it waves towards them.

" _I used to be human_ ," a voice rasps pitifully from under the debris and the hand lies down tiredly.

Jungkook huffs and lifts his gun again, ready to shoot the blond on the forehead a couple of times in order to die and remain dead –some people in human fictions have the irritating habit of not staying dead– but a rough swing on the back of his head sends him landing stiffly on the debris face first.

Jin lets the metal bar drop from his hands and quickly approaches Taehyung, studying his face and body, while Jimin rushes to the man under the rubble. "Hey, you okay?"

"I have a few floors over me, but I think I'm holding up," he says and Jimin shakes his head while trying to lift a large piece of the floor that rests on top of him.

As the fragment has slightly started moving, Yoongi sneezes – _extremely loudly_ at that– and startles Jimin who lets the fragment go and fall back onto the redhead.

"I'm sensing we're not making much progress," Hoseok breathes out and Jimin chuckles, shaking his head.

"I feel fine," Taehyung insists and gazes at Namjoon, lying flat out on the floor and wheezing as steam leaves his still warm body. "Hey, you go help Jimin and I'll help here."

Jin raises an eyebrow as Taehyung simply walks over to the taller and kneels next to his body, but he shakes it off just as simply and approaches the blue haired man trying to pry off a large piece of floor.

He frowns at that as well, since somehow he thought the man had pale pink hair just moments ago, nevertheless he quietly and easily removes the fragment and drops it to the side.

Jimin smiles at him gratefully before glancing at the redhead and scrunching his face in disgust.

The redhead is layed out on rubble on his chest, head facing down, but legs bent over his back like a scorpion and hands bent over his shoulders, one standing up proudly and the other wrapping around his nape.

There are tears of skin all over, uncovering the dark grey metal parts any longer and just haging off like a piece of cloth.

" _Dude_... You're a mess." Jin says as he avoids looking at parts that are _disturbingly_ malformed. Which is all of him, really.

Hoseok sighs deeply and gives moving a lib, any lib, a chance. The cracks that follow have Jim and Jimin flinching at every snap, feeling sorry as much as they feel utter disgust.

The redhead manages to unfold his parts after a while of cracking and popping muscles, tendons, and dents on the metal parts of him.

Jin gags and leaves the scene, while Jimin stares expressionless into the void.

"Come _on_ ," Hoseok rasps out as he takes a seat on the debris, "that wasn't so bad."

Jimin looks upon him with wide, distrusting eyes, shocked as the redhead's body jerks here and there, presumably snapping back into place.

" _This motherfucker_..." He blurts under his breath as he turns around and heads over the rubble and towards the rest, Hoseok following him shortly after pressing a combination of buttons on his exposed metal wrist.

"This must be what humans call FUBAR," Yoongi notes to himself outloud, while they gather around the unconscious Namjoon, and the unconscious _tied up_ Jungkook.

He earns a few frowns before Jimin asks bewildered, "What? Even?"

"It means Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition. It's a thing locals say in situations like this."

Right as he pauses, a faint sound of multiple choppers that is becoming louder by the second, catches their attention, and then they realise they're no longer covered by walls and walls, they're simply standing above rubble in the middle of the night, exposed.

If the government didn't have intel on their locations before, it certainly does now.

Hoseok chuckles, cracking the muscles of his neck, "I don't think this is what they had in mind when they created that acronym."


	12. ELEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ʟᴇᴛ ᴍᴇ ᴛᴇʟʟ ʏᴏᴜ ᴍʏ sɪɴs sᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴ sʜᴀʀᴘᴇɴ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴋɴɪғᴇ

"Thanks for the ride." Jimin says to Seungkwan and the shorter nods before bolting out of the place, wanting to be as far away from the gang of aliens he suddenly had to transport in the middle of the night.

Jimin felt apologetic during the ride, as the human's knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel tightly, and he was sitting uptight while driving throughout Seoul's wet, neon sign-lit streets, wide eyes darting here and there in a frenzy.

He closes and locks the door of his former apartment, and walks back into the living room to find the six of them spread around the place.

The fiery one is laid out on one of his white leather sofas, still unconscious and steaming, whereas the murderous one is sat on a chair in the middle of the room, tied up and gagged, seemingly unconscious as well. His hand hangs low and his chest slowly rises and falls with his every breath.

Jin and Yoongi sit beside each other on the second leather sofa, the taller rubbing his nape and the shorter leaned back against the sofa and dozing off. Hoseok occupies a kitchen stool, hunched over his forearm and desperately hitting buttons that leave high-pitched beeps, the only sound being made in the otherwise silent room so far, and Taehyung leans against one of the thick window walls, staring blankly at the floor.

His head jerks suddenly, startling Jimin, but he resumes the position unbothered by his surroundings.

Jimin claps his hands once, gaining everyone's attention, "A'ight gang, let's talk."

"About... What? _Us_? I think the fuck not," Hoseok spits, frustrated eyes returning to his hand. He continues the desperate effort to contact Es, with no success whatsoever, probably due to the damage in the signal transmitters. There is no way to fix them with what he has close to him now, which is close to nothing, so he resorts to persistently punching the broken button.

Jimin narrows his eyes at him, before returning his attention to the rest. "Anything that you think _should_ be known, say it now."

Yoongi grimaces and leans forward, "Why? We came together circumstantially, and we'll part as soon as possible. There's no need for that."

"Thank you," Hoseok blurts and Jimin rolls his eyes.

" _Okay_ , then, I guess I'll go first. _Hi_ , I'm Jimin and I'm wanted intergalactically for fraud, piracy, arson, theft, and murder. The _I.S.L.E.S._ are after me and my _accomplices_ , and this is where I have to say that y'all will be considered as them by now, which is also the reason why I'm doing this. Chances are against you when it comes to going out there on your own. _Nice to meet you_ , fucktards."

The room falls silent, to say the least. You can hear a pin drop.

That astonished silence is broken from the murderous brunet, who lifts his head suddenly and stares at Jimin. He doesn't look freshly awoken, so Jimin will easily bet he wasn't out cold for long, if at all.

"What the absolute _fuck_ –"

Jimin stands there smiling, while the others stare in shock and a hint of _we're extra fucked_.

Hoseok clears his throat and lowers his hand on the counter, "I'm Hoseok, a cyborg at that. I was kidnapped and experimented on by Kan Gzhouans, and now only two percent of my body is what it originally was. I uh," he pauses, weighing the benefits of spewing out his thoughts, yet he does so anyway, "I've a ship. With an AI interface. It's the car in what used to be our private parking space and I'm trying to contact it."

Jimin nods approvingly and Jin speaks up next. "Jin. My skin is impenetrable, so I'm what one might say invincible. I guess I'm pretty strong, too. That's all that might come to use, for now at least."

"Boring." The brunet scoffs and Jin frowns.

"What about you then, huh, smartass?"

"Do you think Imma sit here like a loser and _introduce_ myself? _Pathetic_..." He scorns, chuckling afterwards.

"You tried to kill Taehyung. Why?" Hoseok asks and the brunet tilts his head mockingly.

"Gee, why would a hired gun try to shoot someone?" They share glances with each other before Jungkook speaks again, "Could it be that someone paid me to?"

"To kill Taehyung specifically?" Jin repeats, making the brunet roll his eyes. "But why? What did he do?"

"Bingo!" The brunet exclaims, an evil grin adorning his features. "You finally asked the right question. I wondered myself too, _but Jungkook, what could_ _a person like Taehyung do that has made the universe's greatest crimelords fight for him_?"

"And?" Yoongi asks impatiently and the brunet shakes his head. Jungkook glances behind him, where Taehyung is standing upright and tense, obviously aware of what the brunet is on about.

Taehyung feels his breath hitch in his throat once again. He is afraid.

He doesn't want them to leave him, though it's apparent how anyone that stumbles in his path is meant to either run away or die. Abandoning him will probably turn out for the better in their cases, as they will move on with their lives until they grow old, if they have the chance.

"Nuh uh uh," he sings and leans back onto his chair, making himself comfortable. "This is where Taehyungie talks. I don't wanna spoil it for you."

They lift their gazes from Jungkook and settle on Taehyung who's fumbling with his fingers.

"Tae?" Jin says, catching his attention. "Talk to us." It sounds too friendly, when around half the conscious people in the room stare at him dubiously.

"Well, the main facts are that I was a curious kid and I wanted to be an explorer, so I explored the caves of Degun in my free time and once I reached the deepest part of them a being possessed my body and I killed thousands and thousands of planets becoming the Destroyer Of Worlds, the end."

Another deadly silence fills the room, and only Jungkook is grinning triumphantly.

"You know what, forget about it, let's just split up. We have less chances of surviving with you than we have out there alone and running from the I.S.L.E.S." Hoseok says and Jin snaps his head to him and glares.

"Let's all have a talk in your bedroom." Jin tells Jimin, and they all head towards another room with the shorter leading the way.

Taehyung walks in their direction when Jin stops him abruptly. "Not you, Tae. Just us four."

"Okay, sure." He mumbles feebly as they shut the door on his face, excluding him from a conversation that's obviously about him.

Taehyung pouts as he turns on his heel and plops on the sofa where Jin was sitting, crossing his arms in front of his chest in the meantime.

He feels eyes locked on him and glances at Jungkook, to find him staring amused. "You like this a little too much, don't you?"

"I see no reason why I shouldn't," he smirks and Taehyung finds himself shaking his head.

There's a moment of silence between them, when they can suddenly hear the whisper-yelling from next-door.

" _This is suicide, Jin! Why can't you see that?!_ "

" _Yoongi, I know this person. There may be something evil living inside of him, but it's not himself. We have to find a way and help him, and we should stick together for everyone's safety._ "

" _Everyone's safety? There's a mercenary and a dangerous being next door! I say let's free the little asshole and give Taehyung to him. Someone may have a better use for him._ "

" _Are you suggesting we sacrifice him? Really, Hoseok? Lead him intentionally to slavery or even execution?_ " Jimin asks with disbelief and Taehyung shuts his eyes.

" _Duh- are you all out of your fucking minds? We're talking about a murderous monster-_ "

"Are you really expecting them to not be afraid of you?" The brunet questions, getting Taehyung's attention away from the indiscreet argument from the room beside.

"What?"

"You are aware of what's wrong with you, and you still expect them to... Do what? Accept you with open arms and care for you?" He says and Taehyung lowers his head shamefully.

Is it that boggling to want something like that?

"And you're saying it's stupid to want someone to take care of me?"

Jungkook scoffs and shakes his head. "I'm saying it's stupid to want it when the only thing you can do is hurt them."

"Wow, deep, you should write a book." Taehyung sneers and stands up, walking back to the window wall to gaze at the city lights.

When Jungkook doesn't retort, Taehyung sighs. He glances at the brunet's reflection on the window and gasps upon seeing him only a meter's distance away behind him. The brunet's big icy eyes lock with his, "Come with me. Willingly. And they'll be safe. That's my offer."

Jungkook watches the blond frown, almost immediately denying the offer but hesitating. "You'll save the world," he adds, "from _yourself_."


	13. TWELVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ᴀɴʏᴡᴀʏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡɪɴᴅ ʙʟᴏᴡs, ᴅᴏᴇsɴ'ᴛ ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ ᴍᴀᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴇ

"Guys, I made contact with my ship! Let's get go-" Hoseok barges in the room, followed by the rest, and pauses when he sees Jungkook standing close to Taehyung. He glances at the chair and back at them while a reluctant frown curves his eyebrows.

"I'm not gonna do anything, don't worry little Red," Jungkook smirks, lifting his hands in the air defensively, "It's _his_ choice, now. I'll stick around 'til he makes one."

Hoseok shares dubious glances with the rest of the boys and sighs. "Fine. Let's get going, Es will be here in a moment. _Oh_ , and someone pick up Namjoon."

Jin easily throws Namjoon over his shoulder and follows them out of the building. They wait, looking around the area and expecting to see Hoseok's ship fly over majestically and lower the boarding ramp so they can jump right in and get the hell out of here.

However, what they get instead and around ten minutes later, is the wreckage that only _resembles_ the likes of a human car arriving in front of them.

They stare at it and back at Hoseok with disbelief, whereas he just shrugs in response, quite as surprised and disappointed with the outcome as them.

Not only is what they see _not_ a spaceship, the two front doors are gone along with the back half of the roof, dents scattered across the surface and the other two doors don't close properly.

Jungkook snorts and crosses his arms in front of his chest unimpressed. " _That_ is your ship? Cute."

" _I would say thank you for the compliment, but my settings recognise the context and tone of your remark as: sarcastic._ " Jungkook's smile fades upon hearing AI's voice and Hoseok pets the remaining roof sadly.

"You've seen better days, Es." He sighs and makes his way to the driver's seat, climbing right in. "Get inside."

Jimin rushes to the passenger's seat and straps himself quickly before anyone else can take that place.

"This is a bad idea..." Jin mutters as he takes the left seat behind Hoseok, carefully holding Namjoon in his lap.

"This is our best chance at surviving, so..." Hoseok sighs again as Yoongi stuffs himself in the middle seat, barely leaving one for Jungkook and Taehyung to share.

"Come on, we gotta go!" Jimin whines and the two share a glance before pushing each other to make it to the seat first.

"Get out– of my– way!–"

"No!– Take your– ass out of here– ow!–" Jungkook pushes Taehyung to the ground and takes the seat triumphantly, smirking down at him.

Taehyung stands up and plops himself harshly on Jungkook's lap, earning a pained groan from him, head popping out of the open roof.

Hoseok gets the car moving, though slower than what they'd like.

"Can't this piece of metal go faster?" Jungkook complains as Taehyung's ears perk up to a noise.

He turns his head back while Jungkook and Hoseok start bickering, and squints in an effort to see where that noise comes from. His stomach drops when a flock of human military choppers enters his vision, a white flash in each of their fronts pointed towards them.

"Hoseok!" Taehyung snaps, making Jungkook and Hoseok pause and look at him, only then noticing the choppers closing distance.

Hoseok turns around and hits the pedal, along with the buttons that turn on the ship's thrusters.

"Are you sure that's a good idea _aaah!_ -" Jimin asks and Hoseok ignores him as the car speeds up uncontrollably, entering the busy highways of Seoul in no time.

Jungkook unconsciously wraps his arms around Taehyung's waist and the latter looks down wide eyed before returning his attention out of the car, interchanging between the choppers that are closing in and the busy road.

Hoseok tries to dodge the cars, and he _mostly_ does a good job at that, by swerving the car left and right with force, occasionally scraping the sides of a few cars that he couldn't possibly avoid.

They are lucky it's too early in the morning and there is no big problem with traffic, or else they'd have caused a pile up and consequently their deaths.

"Hoseok, there's an intersection up ahead!" Jimin warns, hands clutching the safety belt tightly.

"I can see that!" The redhead snaps and spins the steering wheel abruptly to the left lane, causing the car to swerve and lift the right side's wheels off of the ground, balancing only on the left ones.

Jin gulps when the broken door hits the ground and unhinges from the car completely, and holds onto Namjoon tighter as he also has to bear Yoongi's, Taehyung's and Jungkook's weight who are unavoidably leaning onto him.

The car finally lands crudely on the other two wheels, making the last door standing pop off and fall to the ground, off to be someone else's problem, just as they reach the intersection.

"The light's orange!- redredREDRE-"

They scream in unison as Hoseok crosses the intersection unfazed from all the other cars that started driving fast and vertically to them.

A truck grazes the car's behind harshly and due to its speed, it swirls around for a good minute untill it stops on its own.

They take a moment to calm down before Hoseok restarts the engine with the thrusters still on full power, once again dragging them through the highway in a crazy speed.

Yoongi steps on the seat as well as he can and grabs onto its back for some sort of balance, popping out of the roof next to Taehyung.

"What are you doing here?!" Taehyung yells and Yoongi scoffs and turns his attention solely to the road in front of them.

He extends his right arm in front of him and starts waving it in a small circle that grows bigger.

Taehyung frowns at first untill he sees specks of electric blue sparks leave his fingers following the dizzy movements of his hand. The few specks become a horde of confetti sized cerulean, indigo, and sapphire sparks in a matter of seconds.

Yoongi makes one last spin and pulls his hand back before powerfully propelling his open palm forwards, releasing the horde of blue sparks that float quickly over and in front of the car, forming a large chaotic hole of energy which they drive into.

They scream yet again, as they feel a drag in their bodies, a stretch that pulls every single molecule apart and yanks them back together.

They grunt and groan from the car's rough landing, pants filling the silence that suddenly surrounded them.

"Hoseok?" Jungkook breathes, head leaning back.

"Yeah?"

"I fucking hate your ship."

Taehyung is the first to get out of the car –off of Jungkook's _comfortable_ lap– and land on the soft, snow-covered ground.

Snow? It's not cold.

He looks up and gazes around, eyes widening upon the sight of rows and rows of lights that decorate the walls and gates of the property in front of them.

The walls are quite tall and made of bricks, topped with the white, not cold snow, and the gates are made of thicker than usual, pitch black metal.

"Yoongi, what part of Earth is this?" Jin asks, skillfully leaving Namjoon back in the car as he climbs off of it.

"It's not on Earth," he mumbles, getting out behind Jungkook.

Jimin climbs out, eyeing the place suspiciously. Besides that property, there is nothing else visible within miles and miles of white surface.

"We're not on Earth anymore? Are you crazy?!" Hoseok shouts and groans loudly, "We were safer there!"

Yoongi glances at him with an unreadable look and heads to the gate. "There is no place safer than this."


	14. 𝕋ℍ𝕀ℝ𝕋𝔼𝔼ℕ {𝕨𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕤𝕡𝕖𝕔𝕚𝕒𝕝}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ᴇᴠᴇʀʏ sᴀɪɴᴛ ʜᴀs ᴀ ᴘᴀsᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏ sɪɴɴᴇʀ ʜᴀs ᴀ ғᴜᴛᴜʀᴇ

Yoongi easily pushes the unlocked gates open and they entered the property, with Namjoon plopped on Seokjin's shoulder yet again.

The thing immediately most noticeable when they've all walked in is the abundance of firs planted around a gigantic building, forming a forest and covering the otherwise empty area surrounding the building, leaving only the path from the entrance gates to the front door clear.

"Hey, Jin?" Taehyung calls hesitantly and Jin hums in response. "What is I.S.L.E.S.?"

Jin looks up at him and then at the others while they move with a steady rhythm on the lengthy snowy path. Their feet leave footprints and emit a muted sound on the soft ground, like snow does, though it remains unmelted with persistence.

"Stands for Intergalactic Security and Law Enforcement Services. Police, if you'd like, but meddles with every planet's business. They get involved in _every_ matter, if it benefits them in any way."

Taehyung scrunches his eyebrows confused, but doesn't stress it any further. The guys are already tense and seemingly avoiding him, except for Jin, the one who convinced them to let the murderous duo tag along.

Once they've stepped foot on the doorstep, Yoongi pauses before he lifts his arm and simply knocks on the door.

They wait with no response, when Jungkook notices a teal head pop out behind a pillar to their left and gaze at them. Its characteristics are sharp, with golden irises hidden into two slits, fangs instead of the usual rounder teeth, and ears stretching all the way to the top of its head, where a ponytail has its white silky hair gathered together.

"Uh... guys?" Jungkook says, shifting the others' attention over to him and subsequently to the little critter.

" _Yoongi!-_ "

Yoongi's eyes light up and a smile adorns his cheeks as he rushes over and the little critter comes out of its hideout, jumping into Yoongi's tight embrace.

The front door snaps open and an armed man strides out, aiming two sharp blades at his unexpected companions. He stands at their height, skin a paler teal in comparison to the little critter's, but eyes just as gold if not more.

"Who are you?" He grits and Yoongi approaches, the critter still attached to him.

"Vernon, chill..."

Jungkook blinks in surprise before bursting out in laughter. "Hi-his name is- V-Vernon?" He stammers between breaths and cackles at the latter's expense.

"Now, will I be the dick if I kill him?" Vernon says and Yoongi shakes his head, letting the little girl down, who immediately kicks Jungkook's shin and dashes inside the house, to hug Vernon.

"Nice to see you, Ver."

"Wish I could say the same," Vernon teases and leads them inside the house.

The hall is wide and filled with kids running around in a hurry or playing, a huge staircase stretching at the back of the room, lit by the warm light of chandeliers and cream walls decorated with bronze rhombic shapes.

"Let's get you checked and fed, and we'll have a talk later." Vernon says as a couple of nurses take them to the medical compartment.

**_\-------_ **

"How's your friend?" Vernon asks as he sits down on a couch across them, next to at least ten other people varying in origins. They spent some time studying the boys in awkward silence untill Vernon arrived.

"He's okay, the nurse said he just needed some rest and quiet to recharge because the burst drained him." Jin informs and Vernon nods, absentmindedly looking at the floor before looking up again.

"What caused the burst?"

Jin blinks at the abrupt question before sharing nescient glances right and left with the guys, and Hoseok takes the responsibility of the answer.

"I'm not sure... The only thing I know is that he had visited a park before coming back with concerning amounts of radioactivity that worsened in the upcoming days."

The five boys turn to glare at Hoseok who avoids their burning stares. "You knew all that and you didn't think a heads up would be useful?" Jimin snaps and Yoongi groans.

"I didn't think he'd explode, Jimin. _Frankly,_ I didn't care."

"And look at us, now." Yoongi mumbles and facepalms.

They share a moment of silence, as the people across them share confused and surprised glances.

"Okay," a new voice rasps, gaining attention to his short figure. "How did you end up here?"

"I brought 'em. We were chased by the fucking human government." Yoongi sighs. He adds this to a long list of things he regrets. Bringing them here still has time to prove a bad idea.

"I see your training came in handy," the shortie notes and Yoongi gives him a lopsided smile.

"It did and I feel exhausted, Woozi," he replies in their last moment of warmth before all hell breaks loose.

"So, why are y'all together? You could've parted ways before coming here.." Vernon asks, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Jimin glances momentarily at Jin, who exhales sharply and looks down to avoid their questioning eyes.

"We had to." Jimin says, and Yoongi shares an alarmed glance with Hoseok and Jin. Jungkook sat at the other end of the couch, smiling like an idiot while Taehyung tensed up.

"The I.S.L.E.S. are chasing me and you know they don't have a chance if they're recognised as my accomplices." Jimin informs them. "I'm accused of theft, fraud, arson, and murder, but don't worry, I didn't _actually_ commit them."

Vernon's friends share more doubting looks and Jungkook eyes them as they lean close to each other and mumble incoherently.

"And who are you?" Jungkook questions, shifting everyone's attention onto him.

Woozi chuckles and gazes at him. "We're the Seventeenth Revolt. We give home to everyone that looks for a shelter, whether they come from the wreckage of war or the injustice of the I.S.L.E.S."

"Or the annihilation from a monster," Taehyung adds and Vernon nods surprised.

"Yeah, exactly. Where are you from, again?"

Taehyung glances up at him before answering feebly, "Degun."

His friends frown and Woozi tilts his head. "Were you away from Degun when the destruction happened?"

"No. I was... _there_."

"So, how did you survive? We went there and swiped everything for survivors, but we only found Yoongi and a few others... Where were you?" Woozi questions and Taehyung stares at the floor, sensing the tension that fills his seatmates.

"He can't remember." Jin answers instead of him, gaining more suspicious looks from the others.

"I think he can speak for himself." Woozi retorts and the tension now rises between both sides.

" _Okay_ ," Vernon claps his hands together, "I guess that'll be enough. Y'all should go get some rest." He stands up and his companions empty the room in a haste.

"We paired you up and divided you into rooms of two. There's a bathroom in every room and new clothes are provided for you, so get cleaned up and get some sleep."

**_\-------_ **

Jimin exhales loudly and leans against the door, watching as the redhead strolls over to their shared double bed.

"That was close. Just imagining what they'll do if they find out the truth is scary."

Hoseok snorts and scrunches his eyebrows. "Scary? They aren't scary. That Woozi guy barely reaches my chest."

Jimin shakes his head and walks over to the bathroom. "I'm gonna get cleaned up."

Hoseok nods nonchalantly, but blinks when he remembers something. "Hey, Jimin? What do you mean you didn't actually commit those crimes?"

Jimin freezes, his hand on the bathroom's cold doorknob and his back facing Hoseok. Tingles spread all over his head, where Hoseok's expectant eyes are glued on.

He gulps down a lump and lets go of the doorknob with hesitation, turning on his heel and leaning against the door to face the redhead.

Jimin feels embarrassed under his prying eyes, which he avoids skillfully until he can't anymore. He wraps his arms around his torso protectively; maybe he shouldn't have held back on this secret, either.

"Hoseok, I... I'm not- _real_."

Hoseok raises an eyebrow and scoffs. Out of all the absurd lies he could spit, that's the one he chose? "Nice one."

"No, you- you don't understand. I'm not real. I wasn't created by two parents, everything special about me came from a lab."

Jimin finds himself exasperated when Hoseok tilts his head, unconvinced of the burden Jimin carries. He strides over to Hoseok and lifts his sleeve up abruptly, revealing smooth skin marked permanently by black numbers."

"Subject 1310." Jimin whispers, the words a painful reminder of who he really is. "A successful experiment. _A clone_."

"Jimin-" Hoseok mutters, and Jimin interrupts him.

"Fine," he groans and takes a step back, pulling off his shirt with one movement.

"Jimin, don't-"

Jimin strips himself of his skinny jeans along with his boxers in one movement, stepping out of the leg holes and discarding the clothes nearby.

Hoseok stares. It makes the shorter undoubtedly uncomfortable, but hey, point proven.

The redhead meets his eyes and he frowns, disheartened to say the least.

"The original one committed these crimes. But he is the planet's fave, so they thought it'd be a good idea to put it on a clone." Jimin mumbles and lowers his head, chuckling without humour. "I mean, it _is_ a smart idea..."

Hoseok extends a hand and drags Jimin closer by his wrist, making him plop onto his clothed lap. He places his hands on Jimin's waist, thumbs caressing his sides.

"I'm a fake, Hoseok." Jimin whispers, eyes glassy from tearing up. "I'm _nothing_."

"So," Hoseok looks at the blond's collarbones to avoid his eyes, "what? You're here right now, sniffling like a moron on my lap. You're real enough.

No, wait, not only that, you literally went and accomplished what very few people actually manage in the biggest part of their lifetimes. You took the role they assigned you and shoved it up their asses, you made the decision for yourself instead of conforming to their demands."

"I guess it means something coming from you, someone who lost his own identity long ago..." Jimin mutters to himself and the redhead shakes his head dismissively.

"You're real enough," Hoseok meets his teary eyes the moment a drop of tear escapes the confines of his tear-ducts, rolling down his round cheek. He raises his arm to Jimin's face, gently wiping the wet skin and then cupping his face.

Jimin leans into his touch, closing his eyes to enjoy his warmth.

"Tell me, do you feel that?" Hoseok asks, securing the shorter in his lap by wrapping his arm around Jimin's waist.

Jimin sniffles, relishing on the heat Hoseok radiates. "Y-yes." He stammers and Hoseok slowly lets go of his cheek, advancing on his neck.

He drags his hand down, past Jimin's collarbones, and glides his index through the dimple dividing his chest, and abdomen. Jimin shivers under his finger as it reaches his pelvis and fondles his skin, empty of genitalia and the common sensitive nerve endings.

"Did you feel that?"

Jimin hums and opens his eyes to find Hoseok already staring intensely at him. He flourishes under his touch and he craves more, but how could he ask?

Hoseok shifts his attention back to Jimin's pelvis and notices a pink line under his pelvic bone. Jimin gasps as Hoseok lifts his leg up to take a better look at it, and looks back up at the smaller, eyes darker than ever.

Jimin's heart races while the taller's lips curve up into a smirk and gasps again when Hoseok turns them around and places him on the bed as he hovers over him.

"What's that, Jimin?"

He tries to avoid Hoseok's piercing eyes, failing as the taller covers his line of sight completely. "Cl-lones are made for specific functions, equipped properly for these functions only. Servants, assistants, s-sex dolls, etcetera."

Hoseok pouts and slumps on top of Jimin, his weight crushing him in the bed's soft sheets. "My baby," he coos, and leans his forehead against Jimin's temple.

He lays a kiss on the smaller's tear stained cheek, and Jimin meets his eyes reluctantly, two crescent shapes staring down at him and a blinding smile that rounds his cheeks.

The deafening screech of a crash makes them jerk their heads towards the door of the room, and they share a curious glance before standing up and wait for any other sounds, which they shortly hear.

Hoseok heads out promptly and Jimin scrambles with his clothes in a hurry right behind him. He exits the room, finding the redhead frozen in place, and searches for the source of Hoseok's astonishment.

Jimin gapes, eyes widening like saucers.


	15. 𝔽𝕆𝕌ℝ𝕋𝔼𝔼ℕ {𝕨𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕤𝕡𝕖𝕔𝕚𝕒𝕝}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ɪ'ᴍ ғɪɴᴇ

"Hey you! Jin was it?" Jungkook jogs to reach the taller, who pauses midway from opening his bedroom door—a room he shares with Taehyung.

"What do you want?" Jin mumbles bitterly and Jungkook presses his lips in a haughty smile.

"Dude, chill... I just wanted to ask you something."

Jin sighs and turns around, leaning against the door expectantly.

"You see, the way you convinced everyone to hop aboard really got me thinking... And upon thinking and thinking for so long—"

"Did you short-circuit?"

Jungkook scoffs, thrown off from the taller's comment, "Funny— I ended up with a question that only _you_ can answer."

Jin tilts his head and crosses his arms in front of his chest defensively. The smug look on the brunet's face reveals nothing but bad intentions. "Do go on."

"Why are you so damn... _keen_ on us sticking together?"

Jin frowns.

"I mean, literally no one wants to be here stuck with each other, but you seem almost- exhilarated about this, one could say... I just couldn't help but wonder; is this the most interesting thing that has happened in your little stale life? Is the only reason you stick by Taehyung's—no, this _monster's_ side—"

"You don't know what you're talking about—"

"—because you have nothing better to do?"

Jin remains silent, a sour smile on his face. He shakes his head and exhales loudly. "If so, is there something wrong with that?"

Jungkook closes his eyes, laughing to himself. He looks back up at Jin, mildly surprised from the cold, empty eyes that he thought only he could give. "Absolutely nothing." He replies, sugarcoating each syllable. "I told you, I was just curious."

Jin huffs, exasperated from the pointless conversation, and faces the door again, ready to barge in and finally get cleaned up and rest.

"I don't think Taehyung would like it, though..." Jungkook adds the moment Jin has pushed open the door.

Jin is about to retort when _he_ gets in his line of vision.

A couple of meters away from the door, head hung over and hands clawing at his head desperately, Taehyung lets out a pained groan as looks up at Jin.

Jin's eyes widen and he gapes, while Jungkook stands a step behind him observing closely. "Taehyung— I—"

"I _tried_ , I really did... I thought the reason you convinced them to stay was because you had faith in me... I wanted to anchor that so badly and hold it off, but... _but_..." Taehyung's lip quivers as his eyes change focus randomly inside the room, tears free to stream down his cheeks.

He can't tell if it's worse than the last time the monster inside him made an effort to manifest. His breath comes out roughly and this dull pain starting from his chest reaches all the way to his head.

Hell, he isn't sure if he wants this to stop, he just knows the indescribable need to hide from their eyes that hold fear and judgement.

Jungkook thought he forgot how to breathe for a second there. Even though his lungs work perfectly fine, a weight holds his chest down and crushes him. _What_ is that feeling and _why_ is he the one feeling it?

" _You never really cared..._ " Taehyung breaks into another fit of guttural groans, hunching over and facing the ground, his honey-blond fringe hanging in the front. He rocks with every short breath taken to balance out the lack of air.

Jin just stands there, frozen, incapable of moving, talking— simply staring at Taehyung's mess. Not even Jungkook thought he'd turn out so incompetent in comforting the other, even when he caused the trouble.

Taehyung huffs and a trembling hand runs through his hair, while still facing the floor. He sighs deeply, voice smooth while trailing off as if he wasn't just bawling his eyes out.

Still hanging his head low, the honey fringe covers his eyes. Jungkook and Jin can see the obvious tear stains on his plump cheeks, though his face is far from contorted by sorrow and heartache. It's still and collected, even his stance doesn't show emotional stress; rather, its stiffness radiates confidence and a sense of contempt.

Jin and Jungkook share a glance, interrupted shortly by Taehyung's airy chuckle. " _Damn_ ," he mutters and wipes his cheeks like they were wet with puke, "Taehyung is one sensitive lot."

He takes a step forward, "But I should _thank you_ , I guess. He's been fighting me off for some time and it was becoming irritating." He moves again and, for every step he makes, Jin and Jungkook take a respective step backwards.

Taehyung snaps his head to the left once, and then to his right, cracking joints and muscles that emit repulsive muted sounds as if he had been stuck in a slumber for years without a moment to stretch the soreness. He lifts his gaze nonchalantly; dull, grey eyes staring down at the two guys who make an admirable effort at creating distance between them; useless nonetheless.

They flinch and run down the stairs, bumping on a vase that makes a spin before hopelessly falling and crashing into a thousand pieces upon contact with the ground. He sighs and follows them downstairs, careless naked feet stepping on sharp broken pieces.

He spots them shortly, blocked by other similars, who attempt to calm them down.

"Dude, chill— just tell me what's wrong!" Vernon insists as Jin and Jungkook won't stop their agitated movements and respond.

Jin points backwards without looking or speaking, where Taehyung stands and silently observes them.

"It's just Taehyung—"

"It is _not 'just Taehyung'_ ," Jungkook growls in his face, "it's the _Destroyer of Worlds_. And we need to get the fuck out of here."

Vernon pauses his efforts to keep Jin in one place, dumbfounded, _betrayed_ , as Hoshi scrunches his face in distaste. "What are you even talking about? Even if what you said is true, there's no other place on this planet that could shelter us. There's nothing but this building right here."

" _I meant the galaxy_ ," Jungkook breathes and Hoshi shakes his head.

Yoongi jogs over to them in a hassle, confused and quite alarmed.

"What is going on?" He questions and earns a glare from Vernon, before he studies the hall and finds Taehyung lazily toying with smoky pitch black waves of energy.

" _You_ —" Vernon hisses, snatching Yoongi by his shirt's collar and pinning him harshly on the closest wall, "you brought this miscreation in our midst?! In _our home_?"

"Vernon, I— I didn't—"

" _You betrayed us_ —" Vernon huffs and drops him defeated, head hanging low. He grabs Hoshi by his arm and pushes him away, "Go ready the ship. Make sure nobody gets left behind," he orders and the shorter hesitates, but obeys either way.

"You aren't coming with us," Vernon spits and runs in the direction Hoshi took, leaving them in front of Taehyung.

"Shouldn't we run as well?" Jin asks and Jungkook rolls his eyes.

"What's the point? How long would we survive without a ship in the middle of fucking nowhere?" Jungkook groans and glances at Taehyung, unbothered as ever.

An innocent smile carves onto Taehyung's cheeks, "He's smart. You can't escape from me. You can't outrun, out-think, outsmart—"

Namjoon enters the hall from a different corridor and takes a confident stride in front of Taehyung.

"—as I was saying, all efforts against me are meaningless." He lifts his empty gaze and focuses on Jimin and Hoseok, who are standing on the first floor and staring down with wide eyes.

He turns his back on them and extends his hands, palms facing the floor, and dark flowy fumes emit from his fingers. The floor cracks in random parts and quakes under their feet, causing them to stumble and struggle for balance.

A low moan rings from the depths of the planet's core, sending vibrations to their feet, and Taehyung is looking a little more than upset and betrayed by his host's body.

" _Weak_ ," he hisses, glaring at his hands with disdain.

In the middle of the quarrel with his body, Jin smacks his head with a wooden chair which snaps to pieces upon contact with Taehyung's head, and he falls flat on the ground.

"You gotta stop doing that," Jungkook says and Jin snaps back, "I'll stop doing that when y'all stop being murderous little shits."

Another growl from the core reaches them and the floor underneath them trembles uncontrollably, shaking the building's foundations as the ceiling and the walls crumble and fall down in large chunks.

"This place is gonna fall apart! We need to get out of here now." Hoseok warns and they share worried, helpless glances, before Jin picks Taehyung's limp body up and throws him over his shoulder, Namjoon style.

"Oh really? I think you're forgetting that Yoongle's friends abandoned us to die—" Jungkook yells, an action necessary if he wanted to be heard through the planets howls.

" _Yoongi_ —" a high-pitched voice calls and they turn around as the little blue girl from earlier runs to hug Yoongi's thigh terrified. He picks her up in his arms, laying one hand on the top of her head protectively and one around her back to hold her steady as he dashes to the corridor Vernon and Hoshi took.

The rest follow him unavoidably, dodging as much rubble as they can. At the end of the corridor, Yoongi pushes a door open with his back and leads them into what looks like the ship's parking place, the same enormous machine standing there with the boarding ramp open and the former residents of the house fill it in a hassle.

Yoongi runs to the ship, stupidly not paying attention to his surroundings as a huge piece of the ceiling falls on top of him. He bends down, shielding the girl with his back and shutting his eyes, expectant of the impact that would definitely kill him, but maybe not the girl.

The impact, however, never comes. Yoongi pants as he flutters his eyes open and reluctantly looks back, shocked to see Seokjin holding off the piece on his back. He hurtles it off of him with one movement and Yoongi takes a run for it as more and bigger pieces tear apart, both from the ground and the building.

Vernon almost stops him abruptly when he sees what Yoongi carries in his arms and he gasps, picking her off of Yoongi's protective embrace and holding her tightly.

He eyes them hesitantly before he enters the ship without a word and Yoongi motions them to follow inside.

They step on the unsteady ramp in a hurry and it closes behind them once they've all walked inside. The floor hums lowly, sending soft vibrations to their bodies as it takes off and dashes out of the building, as far away from the crumbling planet as possible.

They sigh in relief, short-lived comfort when the members of the Seventeenth Revolt jump them with guns and sharp swords.

Jungkook feels a little tingle inside him at the sight of weapons, a pretty plan forming in his brain.

" _He_ —" Hoshi points at the body on Jin's shoulder, "will stay in a cell. We'll drop you off at the nearest planet, but until then he'll remain locked in the cell."

Jin frowns and tightens his grip around Taehyung's waist. "He is not an animal—"

"Oh, but he _is_. And the worst one." Woozi chuckles darkly, "That said, if he makes any escaping attempts, the cell will unavoidably detach from the ship and will be let go to wander the space's nothingness for quite a long time."

Jin sighs and one of the members, —Es'Coups was it?— signals the brunet to follow him. The taller notes as he walks behind him that Coups never once spoke to them, not a single word was ever heard coming out of his mouth.

He always has this stern look on his pale face, as if he is constantly struggling to remain collected and quiet, but Jin cannot analyze him much. Maybe he is just a quiet soldier, ready to protect his family from the threat; who now is Taehyung.

Jin softly plops Taehyung on the floor in the middle of the cell and walks promptly out, sparing him a worried glance through the thick glass walls as Coups secures the cell.

Coups eyes meet with Jin's and the taller's breath hitches in his throat. His feet seem glued to the ground as Coups approaches him, piercing eyes not once wavering from Jin's.

He pauses in front of him and stares for a moment before walking past him. Seokjin gives himself a moment to recollect and gazes momentarily at Taehyung's limp body.

"I'll make this right, Taehyung."


	16. 𝔽𝕀𝔽𝕋𝔼𝔼ℕ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ғᴏʀ ʏᴏᴜ, ɪ ᴡɪʟʟ sʜɪᴇʟᴅ ʏᴏᴜʀ ɴᴀᴍᴇ

Jungkook picks up a spoonful of clumpy porridge, eyes locked onto it and lips curved with disgust, and tilts it to the side, allowing the mushy grey texture trickle back onto his plate.

As it is accustomed in most advanced-technology cultures, the ship has a food synthesizer, a programmed machine installed next to the other kitchen cabinets which lets you order anything edible and creates it from nothing in a matter of seconds. A perfect little algorithm that speeds up the process of making food by yourself.

And yet, this ship's synthesizer malfunctions just enough to only provide the ship's occupiers with the gooey version of their order, plain, sticky, and tasteless.

Jungkook grimaces at Namjoon, who gulps down the pap feverishly. He doesn't seem to mind it, yet a few seats next to him Jin sits alone, head hung low, and plays with his porridge.

The Revolt can only be partially blamed for that. They had confidence in their safety, in their future on that white planet. _They_ _had_ _a home._

However, confidence does not equal certainty, therefore they should've at least conserved it in a good, usable state. The only thing looked out for is the fuel and they barely have enough for two stops; one where they'll finally dispose of the sickeningly heavy burden those seven are and one where they'll have to settle down on, the second time around.

The tension in the cafeteria is heavy and palpable. The Revolt members and the remaining six have a table dividing them, both crews eating in deafening silence— well, not exactly _eating_. Feels a little more like the Revolt is throwing deadly stares to the table across, with only Yoongi glancing back at them with a sorry look.

"How are you so hungry? You were out cold for less than a day and you're literally gobbling this _thing_ up," Jungkook's voice makes the rest shift uncomfortably, used to the silence as they had been, his loud, curious tone startles them.

Namjoon momentarily pauses before finishing up and meeting eyes with the brunet. "Listening to your stupid thoughts all day really tired me out. I'm lucky the nurse realized I'm an auris Draconite and put me in cerebral silence."

"... you're a what now?" Jimin asks, dumbfounded and a little lost as he tries to process the new, incomprehensible words.

"Eilsaen Draconite. They have a set of psychic abilities, amongst others. They can either _listen_ to someone's thoughts—auris— or _compel_ them —os. They think they're superior to all other lifeforms because they're supposedly more technologically advanced, pretty much dickheads if you ask me, but, hey, I guess that explains a lot," Hoseok sneers and Namjoon squints at him.

"I don't think it's your place to judge, tinman."

" _Oh_ , that hurt. Got any more where that came from?"

"Sure, but I usually recycle metallic trash I don't talk to it."

"Shots fired—" Jungkook says and gets ignored.

"Yeah, well, I'm not the one who was being carried from planet to planet on Jin's shoulder like a ragdoll."

"Yeah, well—"

"Oh my Beyonce, will you shut the fuck up?" Hoshi snaps and they turn to look at him surprised. "Your friend literally destroyed a planet — _our home_ — and this— _this_ was the perfect time to bicker?"

"Firstly," Jungkook replies, "he is all _but_ a remotely friendly face."

"I don't know man, you were kinda staring at him like you wanted to bang the shit outta him back in my apartment," Jimin tuts and Jungkook snaps his head to give him a warning glare which the orange haired shortie ignores.

He sighs and shifts the focus back to the Revolt. "That's not important. What's actually important here is how we'll be getting outta your hair soon, _right? riight?_ "

Some members shake their heads and others mumble incoherently, with high chances of simply cursing under their breaths.

Vernon's gaze locks on Yoongi and he gives him a sorrowful stare in return. The corners of his lips tilt downwards in a pout and his head hangs low. "After everything we've been through... you betrayed us like this..."

The members of the Revolt become silent and turn their once burning glares towards their plates on the table, grieving. Yoongi is— _was_ family. They grew up together. Trained, ate, laughed, played together and that was enough to create a bond stronger than any other family consisting of mommies and daddies; a bond now tainted and heavy in their hearts as they had to deal with the consequences of Yoongi selling them out for someone he doesn't even know.

"Vernon, you don't understand—"

"What is it that I don't understand Yoongi? Look at what you have done! We're homeless on a stolen cargo ship, over two hundred lives aboard, _harboring a murderous monster that's killed millions of people_ _while patrol shuttles search the cosmos for him!_ "

Yoongi quiets himself. He lacks a reply confident enough to support Taehyung, but the truth is he feels for the kid even when he fucked up. Taehyung has little to no control over the fiend inside him and he pays for it with isolation and lockup.

"Taehyung isn't a monster," Jimin says and Jungkook scoffs, rolling his eyes at the same time.

"Do you even listen to yourself? Look at what he's done—"

"I _get that_ , but he's still a _person_. Like you, like me, like _everyone..._ "

"That's right," Hoseok agrees, "he has a soul, feelings. I think we're kinda forgetting that."

"I don't think you _nor_ Jimin are qualified to form a generalized statement like that," Namjoon sneers and Jimin frowns. "I told you, I listened to your thoughts. Jimin, you're literally a clone and Hoseok is ninety eight percent metal, like- you two belong in a zoo and Taehyung buried five meters underground."

So... Jimin _never_ gets angry.

He gets cranky. He gets snappy. Rarely would he be classified as pissed off, but most of the time he is either sweet or horny.

_Anger_ , however. _Wrath_. Strange and exotic feelings. Unknown. _Alien_ , for the sake of the theme.

It seems as if the environment around them mutes down to blurry white noise. _Unimportant_. His plump lips purse together, while his eyes- _oh, his eyes_ \- bulge out of the sockets, ready to hurtle over to Namjoon and choke him to death.

He does not notice Yoongi, Hoseok, and the Revolt staring at him with wide eyes, nor Jungkook observing them closely. Namjoon's expression becomes stern, yet blank, well aware of Jimin's thoughts of homicidal nature.

If Jimin can't take the truth then he shouldn't have signed up for a _journey_ like this one, Namjoon thinks. Shit has happened and _will_ _probably_ happen and if he decides he's going to be a part of it, he has to learn how to accept and deal with it.

Namjoon does not voice his thoughts. Lucky him, for being the one able to listen to other people's thoughts.

Jimin doesn't know what the rest are seeing—how would he know of the two icy white orbs that replace his dark human colors and of the blue vessels that pop out around his eyes?

Jungkook touches Jimin's elbow accidentally and Jimin gasps roughly, as if all air is forced out of his body.

_"Don'_ _t_ _, Taehyung- p-please just do-don't..."_

_Jimin begged and begged. It was all he could do. Damn, helplessness and desperation, both clawed desperately on his heart until they tore it to shreds. The loud cries and screams roughed up his voice, but he did not care. He had collapsed onto his knees and wailed as the worst of his nightmares slowly, painfully became reality. Jin fell to his knees next to him, the strong hands that a minute ago obstructed him from the vain effort of trying to stop the events from unfolding, now simply laid limp, weak on his shoulders._

_And he swung, tearing through skin and bone. His lover extended his hand, finger briskly brushing his tearstained cheek before_ _dematerializing and floating away, like ashes blown by the wind._

Jimin takes another harsh inhale and instinctively leaves the table to bend over the floor and gag.

Jin, who had been absentmindedly playing with his porridge from the beginning, looks up and rushes to Jimin's side without a second thought.

"Yeah, okay, we know this food isn't great but it's all we can do, you don't have to be a bitch about it," Hoshi snarls.

Jin glares back at him, his comforting hand never leaving Jimin's shoulder who struggles to find a normal breathing pattern. "Listen here, dimwits. Tae did his best to keep us safe from himself—"

"He should have stayed away if he wanted everyone to be safe. _Or rather_ , he should've left with _me_ and saved all of us the trouble of being here." Jungkook voices bitterly. He is right, he knows it. They know it well, too. But that's far from a solution some of them are willing to follow.

"Are you saying he should've sacrificed a chance at actually _living_ his life? And what if those people that you would deliver him to failed to control or— exterminate the being inside him? He is, after all, the Destroyer of worlds." Hoseok adds, Jimin and Jin nodding in agreement.

"They failed to capture and kill him when he was just a kid, you think they have better chances at doing that _now_?" Jin continues and Jungkook shakes his head with disregard.

"You know what your problem is?" Jungkook leans forward and rests his elbows on the table as Jin exhales loudly. "Emotions. They are tricky little things. And if you just pass sympathy and trust like they're free samples, you end up in situations like this."

Jin scoffs and shifts his attention to the Revolt members quietly watching them argue. Their expressions reveal a mix of skepticism and sympathy, most of them never really having considered Taehyung as another hurting soul seeking for help.

"We would never mean for such trouble to come upon you, even if we knew who Tae was. Frankly speaking, we are all searching for the same things in our lives; _home, family, and good memories_ to accompany them."

Hoseok stands up drawing their focus onto himself, "Us three will be on our way as soon as possible. We'll look for a way to help Tae. _You_ ," he points at Jungkook, "are not welcome. You better stay out of our way or I'll electrocute you to death."

Jungkook cocks his head and flashes Hoseok with a condescending smile. The redhead huffs and heads out of the cafeteria.

"There might be a way I can help."

Jin looks at the Revolt's table to find Coups making straight eye contact with him, while his members stare at him, surprised to hear his voice. He nods appreciatively and Coups stands up abruptly, signalling them to follow him.

"Oh, we're doing this right _now_? Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got the dumb fucking bitch disorder,,,,, among other things  
> i really can't deal with my absentmindedness, it's too fucking stressing  
> storytime, not thAt relevant with the above: my older readers know that back in the beginning of 2018's summer i had the national exams, sorta like college entrance exams if it helps you understand, very important, very stressful  
> i had a panic attack during the maths exam which inevitably resulted in a quite average number, not inherently bad but not what i wanted bad... i was so disappointed in myself, i still am  
> anyway, i got into a good university, not in the field i wanted but when have i ever gotten what i wanted...  
> while the university life, all the lessons and the time spent with my new friends between classes etc, has been good, pretty nice i'd say, the part where i have a teeny tiny idea of what i'm doing/gonna do with my life is missing and that's fucking stressful as well  
> like,,,, last week i was crying in the bus because of that,,, i was feeling like shit, i was feeling more useless than i usually do lmao but yeah it was horrible  
> and i've been feeling like shit for many months now because i'm a fucking disappointment and i fucking know it  
> so that's why, if you're still here since i published the first chapters of otherworldly, i'd really appreciate it if you weren't mad at me for changing the plot so much and forgive me for being a complete ass........... i'm doing stupid shit everyday and being insecure about everything i do is paralyzing so please try to understand me :'(  
> thank you for being here, you don't know what all of your support means to me, and i love you guys so much :')


	17. 𝕊𝕀𝕏𝕋𝔼𝔼ℕ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ɴᴏ ᴏɴᴇ's ʜᴇʀᴏɪᴄ

Hoseok strides through the ship's quiet corridors with heavy and furious stomps against the gridded metal flooring that break the serene and calm atmosphere, replacing it with tension and frustration.

He almost walks past Taehyung's room and pauses abruptly when he realizes it. After glancing left and right by instinct, he pushes the heavy door open and steps inside, feeling cautious for a reason he can't explain.

The glass cell is at least three metres tall and four metres wide, framed by thick white borders. The floor surrounding the cell has different sorts of tiles than the rest of the room, coercing Hoseok to imagine them unfold mechanically and _drop the cargo._

He peers inside the transparent box, down where Taehyung has taken a presumably uncomfortable seat against the glass, his back facing Hoseok and legs boredly splayed in front of him.

The redhead steps closer and leans against the glass before slipping down slowly, his back opposite from the latter's. He bends one knee closer to his chest and rests a hand on top of it as he let the silence consume them both for at least a fleeting moment.

Hoseok can't see him, but Taehyung hangs his head low, cheeks tinted indigo from embarrassment and regret.

"How you holdin' up?" Hoseok mumbles, unsure of what he is expecting with a question like this.

Taehyung shakes his head and massages his aching forehead with his hand. "I've been better." He takes a nerve-wracking pause, "Why are you here, Hoseok?"

"I wanted to see if you're okay?"

The blond scoffs and tilts his head back, bumping against the thick glass. "That's a lie, Hoseok. No one wants to know if a monster is okay."

"Okay, _first_ of all," Hoseok booms, his voice rising in volume, " _you_ are _not_ a monster. Secondly, you don't get to choose if I'm lying or not, that's not how this works."

Taehyung presses his plump lips together, forming a thin line. "What do you call someone who's taken millions of lives, Hoseok? Sure ain't a pup, lemme tell you that."

"That wasn't _you_ , Tae. You have a lil bastard living in your mind and... _eating_ away at your sanity, and _we'll_ have to confront it. Together."

The blond doesn't reply immediately. He doesn't know how to convince someone that he is, in fact, dangerous and deadly, but he does know how to _give up_.

" _Whatever_."

Hoseok grunts and rolls his eyes. " _We'll_ save you, don't you stress your pretty head over it."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Jin, Jimin, and I, and whoever else wants to come, except for Jungkook. He can stay behind and rot for all I care." Hoseok hisses and Taehyung chuckles, a breathy melody that repeats itself in Hoseok's circuits.

The redhead hesitates momentarily before he turns to his side and leans with his left shoulder against the glass. He peers at the blond's profile and rests his head against the wall.

"Does it ever... like... _talk_ to you? In your head?"

Taehyung glances towards Hoseok and then focuses back on the wall across him. "It does. Most of the time, it feels like they're my own thoughts, but the gory content helps me tell between mine and its thoughts."

"Gory? As in?"

"Oh, y'know, the usual. _Murder_ everyone and such."

Hoseok's face scrunches up and chuckles. "You don't seem very distressed, I have to say. That's good."

"I got used to it, I guess. Sometimes I'll get my hopes up, though, and the disappointment that inevitably follows is enough to let the other one take over."

"Hey," Hoseok says and Taehyung gazes at him, his big eyes hesitant and regretful. "Jin told me what happened. He never had bad intentions; he cares for you a lot, I can see that. We'll help you get through this, Tae."

"Why?"

"'Cause they got nothing better to do, that's why."

Their heads snap towards the source of the haughty voice, glowering Jungkook who stands by the door.

Hoseok groans and turns to Taehyung, "Don't listen to that dickhead, Tae. He's been trying to break us apart from the beginning," he gives Jungkook a glare, "because otherwise, you can't get to him, can you?"

Jungkook scoffs and walks closer, making Hoseok and Taehyung stand up to his level. "My intentions are clear, at least. I've never lied to any of you, _unlike_ _some_ of you."

Hoseok laughs, awfully amused by Jungkook's way of interpreting the situation. "You said you gave Taehyung a choice to make and that you'd stick around until does. I call _bullshit_."

A curious smirk carves itself on the brunet's face, "Now, why is that?"

"Because you're scared of him, you won't make a move on him afraid of what might happen. So, you've been feeding him with doubt and second thoughts, hoping your little plan works and he comes nicely and willingly."

The smirk— _any hint of a smile_ — fades from Jungkook's face. His eyes dart to Taehyung's weary ones before they land back to Hoseok. "And you've been doing _what,_ exactly? All you're doing is giving him false hope and dreams of a life that _can't be_. Do you really think he has a chance to live freely?"

"I think it's worth finding out."

Jungkook huffs, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. "Your— _humanity_ shows and it's disgusting. —Fine. _Fine_. Do whatever you want. I don't give a flying fuck if you end up deleting the whole cosmos from existence."

He turns around and stomps towards the door. "Jungkook?" He hears and stops abruptly, staring at the door before glancing back.

"Come with us."

Both Hoseok's and Jungkook's eyes enlarge with shock and disbelief. "Tae, you can't be serious—"

"Come with us and— if we can't find a solution, I'll let you kill me."

" _Tae_ —"

"You're crazy," Jungkook mutters. He is worth more alive than dead, but rather than taking the risk of letting it loose and potentially ending the world, he prefers it. "Deal."

"Fuck this shit," Hoseok facepalms, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as a sigh leaves his mouth.

* * *

 

They enter the _archive_ with haste, sparing no moment to properly admire their surroundings. A wide room, with metal grey walls and flooring, occupied by a large rectangular table in the middle and accompanied by the ship's cockpit further inside.

"No window?" Jimin asks, gazing at the plain grey wall in front of the numerous seats and control panels.

"Windows are for rich people. Useless and high maintenance." Coups leans slightly over the flat black table and taps on the surface strategically, bringing complex, teal, three-dimensional structures to life.

Jin and Jimin stare with awe as the linear shapes change various forms within seconds and Coups' eyes stay trained on the holograms while his fingers run on the buttons. He extends his arm towards Jin and a vertical file slides over and stops in front of him. He does the same to Jimin and glances up at them, pausing his movements as their confused expressions surprise him.

"They're translated files we acquired from dying planets like Degun. We never read them, we didn't think we'd ever need them, so we don't know if they have any info on any sort of —monster whopping. They're pretty big, so I'd get to work if I were you." Coups informs and they nod, turning their focus back to the file they took over.

Hours and hours of scrolling pass with no useful piece of information on dealing with powerful undead creatures. Their hands are getting tired, sore from repeating the same movement nonstop.

Jimin sighs, dismissing page after page with no outcome. His finger rises, ready to dismiss another page as he reads the title of the document and pauses.

_Mythological Creatures Around The Globe_.

His eyes dart to Jin, who tiredly jerks his wrist to dismiss pages, and to Coups, who squints to read incoherent articles and dismisses them quickly, before focusing back to his file.

Under the title, a hand drawn four-piece collage is attached. On the first piece, a bordeaux mountain takes most of the square's space and a darker crack at the bottom signifies a cave entrance. On the second, a curious young citizen with neon blue eyes is pictured, exploring the cave carelessly. The third shows the kid facing a darker physique, larger than them when it comes to size as it towers over the citizen threateningly. Last, but far from least, the smokey, black figure with sharp green slits, presumably for eyes, invades the kid through their mouth as they're forcibly leaned back with their jaw unnaturally open and blue electric irises turning a dull grey.

Jimin taps through the pages in a hassle, dismissing all the other surely fascinating creatures quickly until he stumbles upon the one the document's cover featured. His wide eyes scan the page, and the next, and he groans as he realizes they're not translated.

"Coups! I think I found something, but it's not translated." Jimin snaps, causing Jin and Coups to rush to his side.

Coups taps on the interface and Jin gasps inaudibly, the familiarities the drawings have with what they saw Taehyung turn into uncanny.

The Revolt's leader grunts in frustration as the article remains untranslatable, deemed as such by the interface after he tested every translating engine they had on it. He huffs and knees the table out of irritation, and the light fields tremble before tuning back to the file, only certain words translate themselves.

The three share a look before leaning in and studying them closely.

> _⊑⟒ ⍙⊑⍜'⌇ lost ⟟⋏ ⎅⟒⟒⌿ ⌇⌰⎍⋔⏚⟒⍀_
> 
> _⏁⍀⏃⌿⌿⟒⎅ ⟟⋏ ⏁⊑⟒ abyss of mind_
> 
> _⏚⊬ ⏃ ⋔⍜⋏⌇⏁⟒⍀ ⋏⍜⏁ worse than ourselves_
> 
> _⏁⊑⟒ ⎅⟒⏃⍀⟒⌇⏁ ⏁⍜ ⊑⟟⌇ ⊑⟒⏃⍀⏁_
> 
> _his only lamenting salvation_
> 
> _and ⏁⊑⟒ haven of Verbeena_
> 
> __shelter to many monsters__
> 
> _⏁⊑⟒⍀⟒ ⊬⍜⎍'⌰⌰ ⎎⟟⋏⎅ allies_
> 
> _☊⍜⋏⋏⟒☊⏁⟒⎅to you by grief_
> 
> _⍙⟟⌰⌰⟟⋏☌ ⏁⍜ assist ⟟⋏ ⊬⍜⎍⍀ ⟊⍜⎍⍀⋏⟒⊬_

"Verbeena? I'll be damned..." Jin mutters and Jimin frowns.

"What's that?"

"It's a garbage planet, that's what it is... filled with society's rejects and all sorts of criminals. Makes sense that it'd be mentioned here; if you're looking for a murderous beast, you'll definitely find plenty there." Coups chuckles, surprising Jimin and Jin, and turns his head slightly to the side, "Suits you, I guess."

Jin rolls his eyes at the sudden jab. "Thanks, we'll fit right in. Is it far from here?"

"No, actually. It's rather close. We'll be there in about ten hours." He taps quickly some buttons and leans backwards as a small stick comes out of the table's side. He carelessly throws it to Jimin, who stumbles to catch it, and turns off the hologram table. "There's a port you can insert it into in the shuttle we'll give you. Maybe you can translate the rest after your tour in Verbeena."

"Woah, hold on there—" Jin exclaims, "you aren't really expecting us to find our way there, are you? There are fifty billion ways we can get killed there and it's _every single one of its inhabitants_."

" _Jin_ ," Jimin rasps, drawing the taller's bulging eyes onto him, "we don't have any other option. It's either- _trash planet_ or nothing."

"And it's all we can give you." Coups adds. "Take advantage of what you know and I'm sure you'll be alright. What can go wrong?"


	18. 𝕊𝔼𝕍𝔼ℕ𝕋𝔼𝔼ℕ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ɪ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛʜɪs ᴠɪsɪᴏɴ ᴏɴᴇ ᴅᴀʏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪ'ʟʟ ᴡᴀʟᴋ ᴀᴍᴏɴɢsᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀ ʀᴇɢᴜʟᴀʀ ᴄɪᴠɪʟɪᴀɴ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say the name  
> sorry :")

Taehyung shifts uncomfortably and lets his eyes dart anywhere but the seats across him where the five are sat excepting Hoseok, the shuttle's temporary pilot.

The shuttle, another cheap-ass— _affordably priced vehicle_ with no windows whatsoever and a very weak structure that looks like it can barely survive the landing, slowly but surely taking them to the planet. At least they got seatbelts. A little higher placed than they are supposed to be, presumably made for beings taller than their average height, resulting in Jimin —the only one who wears it— wearily leaning his head against the excess material.

All that being said, they have no idea what's expecting them on the other side. No previous experiences, no vision of, _at the very least_ , the planet's surface, merely a rough picture based on insufficient and vague information.

And yet, to top all of that, they are still together. Unimaginable circumstances held them tight for a while, tying new bonds, worsening others, and the grey area —the ones that maintain their shield and protect themselves from weaknesses.

Namjoon pinches the bridge of his nose, an effort to calm his temper before they finally make it to the ground. The whole little journey was more than time and energy consuming, and he is glad that he'll have the chance to get rid of them, once and for all. It's become ridiculous. He had a purpose, a goal. And they managed to scramble his plans in less than a day.

Or... Perhaps this isn't the worst outcome, Namjoon thinks. Perhaps he'll find some useful information on Verbeena. After all, he is chasing after a criminal, dumb of him to think he'd migrate to a planet like Earth, rather than the other.

He huffs lowly, a surge of unconfirmed relief filling his mind. He is becoming more and more certain of his assumption as the minutes pass. It will still be hard to find him, but he is no longer on square one.

His thoughts are interrupted as the shuttle quakes, rough vibrations sent throughout their bodies and making them bounce in their seats slightly.

"Uh— 's gonna be a rough landing guys— better fasten your seatbelts—" Hoseok is cut by a rougher tremble that shakes them a bit harsher and Yoongi and Taehyung fasten the elastic strips rather quickly, and they do just in time for the upcoming impact.

The pressure the shuttle is under is unbearable for its weak structure, ripping open the boarding ramp and hurtling it away. Namjoon is thrown out of his seat, almost ejected away like the boarding ramp when Jungkook snaps his arm over and snatches him by his forearm while he holds onto the ship by his flappy seatbelt, uncontrollably hanging out of the shuttle.

Jungkook groans, holding onto Namjoon as tight as he grips the seatbelt while their descent only gains speed. A bigger hand grabs his own and pulls them both back into the shuttle, securing them in his seat between long, strong arms. He doesn't know how Jin managed this, but he holds them tight, even when the impact finally comes and knocks everyone's breath out, but they haven't stopped moving yet.

The impact simply throws the ones not secured by seatbelt to the floor with a thud while the shuttle sloppily drags itself along the planet's surface for a good minute before slowing down considerably and stopping.

Fumes, the engine's sizzle, and their pants and groans fill the silence as Taehyung rids himself of the seatbelt, as do Jimin and Yoongi, and sighs.

Jin's arms loosen up around Jungkook and Namjoon, plopping them onto the floor and earning moans of exhaustion and pain.

"Doesn't one— single fucking soul— have a functioning— carrier— that won't leave us _half dead_ upon arriving to our fucking destination?" Jungkook breathes out, sitting on his knees before standing up.

"Shut up," Jimin mumbles and Jungkook throws him a glare. "Be thankful you're at least alive, dipshit."

Jungkook scoffs. " _Gee_ , I'm so _grateful_ I haven't died a gruesome death yet. _What a_ _miracle_."

Taehyung looks around at them and frowns. "Where's Hoseok?"

An incoherent hum interrupts them and they turn to the cockpit, dumbfounded to see _there_ _no longer is a cockpit_ , just a messy wall of the shuttle's compressed front. Their eyes catch onto some movement and they simultaneously grimace upon realization, Jungkook audibly gagging.

"I hope that's not what I think it is," Yoongi says as Namjoon and Jin stand up straight.

They watch as the compressed flaps of metal and skin move and wiggle, trying to free themselves from the shuttle's own metal parts.

"I think it's exactly what you think it is." Namjoon confirms and Yoongi raises his eyebrows, while Jungkook steps back.

"And I think I'm gonna throw up."

Taehyung looks back at him and smirks. "Didn't cut you out for such a sensitive fella, JK."

Jungkook huffs and walks out of the shuttle's open behind, pausing to study their surroundings. Various sorts of plants and trees corner them, though mostly dominated by tall dark grey trees with vines instead of branches of white round blossoms. The grass is a deep, vibrant blue, and short, barely reaching his ankles. A lavender sky scarcely decorated by clouds and accompanied by two teal suns, sending warmth upon a relatively cold surface.

And there is a smell, Jungkook notices, but he can't figure out what it reminds him off. It's neither pleasant nor unpleasant, but it is definitely registered in his memories.

Namjoon walks out followed by Yoongi, the shorter struggling to keep up with his long strides.

"Just let me come with you."

Namjoon stops abruptly and Yoongi almost trips. "Why the hell do you wanna come with me?"

"Woah, you guys are leaving?"

" _I_ am. _He_ is not." Namjoon turns to leave again.

"Why not?" Yoongi insists and the taller faces him again.

"Why yes?" Namjoon mocks.

"I don't wanna stay with them. They already cost me my family, quite fucking literally."

"That sounds a lot like a personal problem."

"Just let me come with you until we reach civilization and I'll be out of your hair." Yoongi says and Namjoon groans, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

A few painful whimpers coming from the ship distract them momentarily.

"Fucking— _fine_. Just don't talk to me and walk fast." Namjoon warns and starts taking a random path, closely followed by Yoongi.

Jungkook shakes his head and faces the shuttle as Taehyung walks out.

" _Didn't cut you out for such a sensitive fella_ , Tae," he mocks and Taehyung doubles over to hurtle the bile that rose to his throat.

Jungkook awkwardly stands while Taehyung groans, tensing up and relaxing after every gag and surge of vomit. He pats his back with his fingers, a weird copy of a reassuring gesture, "There, there."

" _Boyfriend material_ ," Taehyung says as he wipes his mouth with the sleeve of his black shirt and Jungkook can't help but chuckle, taking Taehyung by surprise.

" _Golly! He feels joy!_ " Taehyung exclaims sarcastically and the brunet giggles, surprising him yet again. "Who would dare imagine the cold-hearted bounty hunter has feelings!"

"Hey— I got a general idea of what they are," Jungkook adds, unknowingly giving Taehyung his first sight of a toothy, amused grin.

And Taehyung thinks to himself for a spare moment; _I could never get bored of a smile like that_. Upon realizing where his mind is headed, he shakes it off and stands straight.

"Talented, brilliant, incredible, amazing, show-stopping, spectacular, never-the-same—"

"—I got it—"

"—totally unique, completely-not-ever-been-done-before. You should smile more." Taehyung breathes and smiles too, blue irises lost behind his crescents.

Jungkook doesn't know if it's just him, but he _surely could get used to a squarish grin like his_.

"I'm not a monster, Tae." Jungkook says light-heartedly and without thinking, making himself pause and look at the blond.

If he said he's ever left himself speechless after spewing an insult before, it would be a complete and utter lie. And it's obvious, by the way Taehyung's expression shifts unimaginably fast into a blank, awkward one, that he understands the _joke_ behind it and quite fails to find the hilarious part of it.

Jungkook's face hardens, immediately masking the feeling of helplessness that surges through him. "Ugh, lighten up. Learn to take a joke," he spits right as Jin and Jimin exit the shuttle.

They pause and study the two, sensing the tension that surrounds them. After sharing a look and deciding unanimously to not stress the situation, they walk up to them and open the palms of their hands to reveal two tiny little chips.

"These are from Hoseok's system. He'll need some time to recover, so he'll trace us when he can, later." Jin explains and slaps one harshly on Jungkook's nape, letting it enter his skin and earning a whimper from the brunet.

Jimin presses the last one on Taehyung's forearm, earning a slight grimace from the taller.

"What do we do now?" Jungkook asks, rubbing his neck.

"There should be a city up ahead, not too far from where we are. We know nothing about these people, how they work, how they behave, absolutely nothing. We'll have to try and blend in, we don't wanna cause any trouble and gain the wrong kind of attention." Jimin informs and they start walking through the path in front of them; different to the one Yoongi and Namjoon took, Jungkook notices, a little more to the left and more visible as it's a tiled path in comparison to the muddy, trampled-into-shape path.

Why did they even choose that path? Jungkook scrunches his face in distaste and looks in front of him.

The little forest clears out and leads them behind a couple of tall, dark buildings that are separated by a musty dark alleyway, dimly lit by bright neon colors coming from the other side that become popping as the two suns set not too far one from the other.

They walk through it, feeling slightly nervous all of a sudden. There are no hustling sounds from neither cars nor spaceships and all the variations in between, only a simple chatter from every direction, high-pitched and drowning all other sounds.

They pause, like it is a telepathic warning they sent to each-other, and lean out of the alley's safe space warily. Their eyes scan the area carefully, widening remarkably upon the first scan. They jump back into the alley's cold and secure embrace, sharing quiet but loud stares.

"How the _fuck_ do you expect us to blend in, Jimin?"

"I— I don't know, I wasn't expecting something _this farfetched_ —" Jimin stammers, glancing back onto the streets. It's like it's getting worse everytime he looks.

" _Far_ —" Jungkook scoffs and licks his lips, " _far-fucking-fetched_? This is an _impossible_ situation, shortie."

Jin sighs and holds his hands up. "Relax, it's not as bad as you're making it out to be—"

"No, in fact," Taehyung cuts in after glancing back momentarily, "it's far worse." Jin gives him a look and Taehyung points out and directs his focus.

Jin gulps down a lump and cups his cheek with his palm, disbelief written all over their features. " _Shit_... it's like the '50s on Earth all over again, but reversed..."

Advertisements everywhere, with content along the lines of:

• _You mean a man can open this?_ Ketchup ad.  
• _Men don't leave the kitchen!_ Cafeteria ad.  
• _Beautiful, but dumb. He has never learned the rule of lasting charm._ Perfume ad.  
• _Is it always illegal to KILL a man?_ AI Virus ad.  
• _You can lose her in a minute!_ Mouthwash ad.

And the cherry to top this all; the number of women visible overwhelms the number of men, and the few that could be seen from where the boys are hiding are all struggling to keep up with their —presumable— female counterparts who are rushing from one point to another.

"It's _just girls_. I'm sure they'll be reasonable and let us be." Jimin says, not quite believing himself. They are on a rumoured deadly planet and outnumbered by girls.

"Nah. They'll see four stray guys hanging around with no escort and hunt. us. _down_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I took actual preexisting sexist ads and reversed the sexes  
> whatchu gon do bout that


	19. 𝔼𝕀𝔾ℍ𝕋𝔼𝔼ℕ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ᴡʜᴏ ʀᴜɴs ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ?

"Just— act like you belong and we'll be fine," Jin instructs and they take a wary step onto the pavement, coming out of the shadowy shelter the alley provided them with.

They try to cover the first few metres inconspicuously, but it turns out a lot harder than they thought it would be. Heads turn in their direction, piercing eyes scanning them indiscreetly and conversations shifting subjects in a matter of seconds.

Jungkook's got this. He is rocking a lazy stroll, eyes wandering everywhere and nowhere in particular, very comfortable under the predators' gaze.

Jimin is walking with less pizazz, careless like he is hanging out with his crew. He notices a pale pinkish girl with brighter pink hair, sat with her girl friends in a café, bringing a finger to her ear and mouthing something, eyes glued on them as they pass by. He can't help but force a big lump down his throat and return his focus up ahead. Wrong, _wrong idea_.

This is already not going well.

Jin's hands are curled into nervous fists, stiff to his sides, and tighten as he lays eyes upon the group of four girls not more than three metres in front of them. Shameless eyes gawk at them, roaming their bodies from head to toe. A bleached blonde lets her tongue caress her bottom lip.

Taehyung, on the other hand, keeps his head low and throws occasional glances up at them, more focused on simply passing by than taking on a role he can't convincingly bring to life.

While they finally walk by the four girls, a pretty sapphire hovering jeep drives past them; windows down, music blaring, girls screeching the lyrics. A brunette, perched on the car's door and leaning out, lowers her sunglasses to the tip of her nose and hollers upon seeing the four boys.

Taken aback as they are, the other four girls lose their attention and find the opportunity to grope a perky ass; _Jimin's_ perky ass.

He squeaks and jolts away from the hand, snapping back with burning cheeks to glance at his assaulter. The girls simply chuckle down on him, dismissing him with arrogant smirks.

"Like the human fifties, you said?" Jimin asks and Jin frowns.

"More like what would've happened if it continued on in the next decades."

A siren goes off behind them and they turn around, watching a holographic hovering motorcycle drive up to them. The figure riding it climbs off of it and removes the helmet smoothly, disturbed by glitches as she shakes her head and combs her blond hair quickly before looking up at them.

She smiles and stands straight. "'Evening, fellas. What're y'all up to out this late?", she asks cheerily, though her sweet voice fails to cover the dubiety behind it.

"Uh," Jungkook starts, surprising the other aghast three. "We're just, y'know, hanging out."

"Hanging out?" She repeats and eyes them, her smile not faltering for a second. "It's getting really late, though, and four pretty boys like yourselves shouldn't be out here at this time. Unless, of course, you're up to something."

She chuckles and they force out the fakest laughter they can. As it fades out to awkward silence for most of them, Jimin maintains his nervous laugh and they turn to look him; Jungkook glares and grits until he stops.

"We're simply passing by. The timing is completely coincidental, I promise. We don't want to cause any trouble." Jungkook reassures and she raises a brow.

"Oh, so you aren't from around here, huh? Thought so. Men usually know when to step down." She nods to herself. "Are you coming here from City?"

Jungkook tilts his head and Jin frowns. "What city?"

She glances at Jin and laughs, mockingly almost, and repeats slowly like she's addressing an imbecile. "The. _City_."

Jungkook forces another laugh, "Aren't we _all_ from a city?"

She pauses and scans them each from head to toe again, her honeyed expression changing. Her eyes linger on Taehyung a little longer than the rest and now faces them with a blank expression.

Jungkook places a hand on his waist, shifting weight from a leg to the other and raises his other hand. "Like we said, we aren't looking for trouble. We're just searching f— what— what is it— why are you looking at me like that?"

She places a hand on her chest and frowns. "Are you... _gay_?" she asks and they hear a few gasps from the girls watching, which, by the way, means _every girl present_.

He pauses and looks back at Jin, who mentally checks his human archive again and responds with an extravagant shake of his head. "No?"

The hand on her chest falls to her side and she pulls out a thin tablet from her duty belt and starts typing on it.

"You're not from around here, you 'don't know what the City is', and you're not gay. I'm required to report you and your suspicious activities, take you to the station to assure you're not spies—"

"Spies?" Taehyung repeats in disbelief and she looks up at him from her tablet. "We're just here in search of information and nothing else, how could we possibly do you any harm?"

"Dude..." Jungkook sighs and she disappears, after a second of which a herd of real hovercycles and their loud sirens speed to them.

They share a look and bolt the _fuck_ out of there, turning left to the block and quickly stuffing themselves in the first open building they see, which happens to be a nine-floor shopping mall and girls. Are. _Everywhere_.

They sprint deeper inside and stumble on their feet upon seeing a cleaning boy gathering his equipment.

"Hey—" Jimin cries out and manages to successfully catch his attention along with every girl's around. The boy steps back nervously, tripping on his own two feet, as Jimin grabs him by his shoulders. "Help your brothers and hide us!"

He hesitates momentarily and they jerk their heads back to look behind them at the commotion in the mall's entrance. He gestures them to follow him and they enter the stairway of _personnel only_ , climbing the steps by two.

They reach a floor way less crowded and the boy leads them into a clothing shop. They rush between aisles until the boy stops abruptly and turns to look at them.

"Okay, we're here."

The four look around puzzled. "We can't hide here forever." Jimin observes and the boy shakes his head.

"You can't hide from them, in general. Unless you blend in. Use the clothes and some face make-up as well as possible, you don't wanna stand out as too—", he ogles Jungkook's buff torso covered by a thin white shirt, "masculine."

Jin nods and halts him before he abandons them. "Thanks, but what's your name?"

The boy smirks and takes off without replying, "Now, _he_ probably _is_ a spy."

* * *

"This is your fucking fault."

"How the _fuck_ is this my fault? You're the one who came here shamelessly asking questions to everything that walks!"

So... things aren't going well on the other side either.

Namjoon's feverish attempts to make the Citizens spill any information they have on one of their own led them both to an under arrest custody from the local _authorities_ and charged for espionage.

And the so-called authorities are nothing but a bunch of pretty looking men ranging from muscle to _absolutely-no-muscle_ , holding them hostage and cuffed to two chairs while they make a knuckle sandwich out of their face and torso.

Namjoon snaps to the side and glares at Yoongi through the less bruised and swollen right eye. He doesn't have a response good enough, he just wishes Yoongi wasn't next to him.

"You shouldn't be here in the first place. We were supposed to part ways as soon as we got here." Namjoon mumbles and Yoongi shakes his head, earning a shock from his nape.

"Yeah, I saw how you _handled_ them coming at you with their huge-ass uranium batons."

Namjoon laughs, "And you think you helped?"

"I divided the swarm's focus. You're welcome."

He looks at Yoongi again, the latter staring blankly at the grey wall in front of them as he licks his bottom lip clean of black blood, and he sighs. "What do you think the others are doing?"

Yoongi chuckles dryly and shakes his head. "I don't know them well enough to make an assumption, but I _am_ gonna guess nothing less stupid than us."

The taller laughs and regrets it shortly afterwards, his relentless throat throbbing.

The door on the side of the room slides open and one of their captors strolls in, his eyes focused on the thinnest tablet that probably exists in his hands. He appears shorter than Yoongi and Namjoon, his black hair is extremely short and big brows top his dark, intrusive eyes. He stands in front of them and looks up from the tablet frowning.

"Please, tell me... what do an Eilsaen Dragonite and a Degunos doing on a planet like this together?" His voice, deep and soulless, catches them off guard.

Namjoon hums and laughs to himself, head tilted low before he glances at him. "We already told you, but you don't seem to believe us and prefer the 'punch first, ask questions later'."

He nods and scans over his notes on the tablet. "You said you're here to take revenge and he said he wants a new, better life. Now, we don't promote violence nor offer a new chance at life in City."

Yoongi laughs and gazes with disbelief. "You _don't promote violence_? Have you _seen us_?"

He lets his hands fall to his front, right hand on top of the left holding the tablet. "We don't take possible acts of espionage lightly, and we make an example out of the accused."

"Spy you for what?" Yoongi questions rhetorically, "The only thing peculiar and worth noticing is your serious abundance of male retards."

The brunet remains quiet for a moment and lifts the tablet back to his chest, tapping quickly and almost anxiously, one could say, if not for his unwavering frown. He pauses and glares down at them again.

"Did you or did you not enter City through the Sea Forest?"

"You mean the forest with the blue grass and white trees?"

"That one."

"Yeah, we did. Why?"

"The only passage that connects City with Land."

"I feel like you keep missing certain articles in your speech and it's really irritating," Namjoon notes and Yoongi nods.

The black haired boy looks at them both for a second and tilts his head. "What?"

"You said 'the only passage that connects city with land', when you should've said 'th _e_ city with _the_ land'." Namjoon corrects and the boy's frown fades slightly.

"No? They're names."

They share multiple looks of confusion with each other, frowns deepening and heads tilting.

"You mean—" Namjoon starts, "you call this city — _City_ and another city — _Land_?"

"Uh, not exactly. This is N-City and the other one is Twiceland."

Yoongi and Namjoon both stare at him, more confused than ever. "N City city? Twiceland?— _What_? _Even_?"

The boy sighs annoyed and sprints out of the room, leaving the two still tied up and baffled as ever.

"I have a feeling we've been very misunderstood."

"Yeah, well," Yoongi says, "welcome to Verbeena."


End file.
